Dragons of the Sapphire Flame
by Masenko56
Summary: What happens when Gohan is unexpectedly brought to the Avatar world? Will he be a world savior or will he be the most evil dictator the Avatar world has ever seen? I don't own Dragonball Z, Avatar the Last Airbender, or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I rewrote chapter one in hopes to change the story. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

Son Gohan stood atop of his house as he watched his little Brother, Son Goten, and the son of Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks Briefs, roll around wrestling in the grass. He was wearing his fathers old Gi with no symbols.

He smiled as Goten miraculously managed to get the upper-hand on Trunks. Both boys were wearing gray shorts with blue shirts.

While those two tussled, Chi-Chi was hard at work cooking dinner for the three half-Saiyan children. She enjoyed the peacefulness that the world was now in.

She sighed as she paused in her cooking to reminisce all the wonderful times she had when her deceased husband was alive.

Just then, the boisterous, joyful laughter of her father, the Ox King resounded throughout the area as he came into view down the dirt path that led to their little home in four-thirty-nine East Mountain District.

He was driving in his red convertible with the top down of course with a wide goofy smile plastered on his face.

Gohan was filled with warmth at the sight of his grandfather as he smiled brightly. The Ox King was just about the friendliest, jolly man alive and always visited his family regularly.

Gohan turned his head to the west as he heard the sound of a JetCopter fast approaching filled his ears as a gust of wind generated under the strong force created by the aircraft.

Gohan smiled brighter as he felt the energies of Tien, Krillin, Marron Chautzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Turtle inside.

He turned his his head in the opposite direction he sensed both Vegeta and Bulma fast arriving.

What was it that brung all the Z-Fighters together like this? Gohan's birthday! That's right, the boy who defeated Cell was now fourteen years old. Well… not yet. He still had two more hours to wait until he was fourteen.

It was the first time since the Cell Games that Gohan celebrated on the day of his birth. Which was in the same month his father died.

He jumped from his position on the top of his house to welcome the arrival of his friends.

He jogged over to the JetCopter that had been used for the arrival of the humans and greeted them." Hi guys." He cheered.

Krillin was wearing an orange button-up shirt with pink flamingos on it with a lighter shade orange jean shorts with beach sandals. His wife, 18, wore her simple jeans and blouse with dull shoes. Their daughter, Marron, was covered in a blanket so not much of her was showing.

Roshi wore a green business suite with a darker green tie and alligator shoes. His usual shades were also on his face. Yamcha wore an expensive fur coat that covered whatever he had under it. He also was wearing shades. Tien and Chautzu wore their normal Crane School uniforms.

Oolong wore jeans and a plane white shirt while Puar and Turtle wore no clothes.

"Happy birthday, Gohan." They all greeted together with grins as they exited with gifts.

"Thanks." Gohan told them as Vegeta and Bulma exited their JetCopter.

The heiress to the Multi-Billion dollar corporation was wearing a stylish red dress with red pump heel. A red purse loosely hung from her arm as she and Vegeta exited the jet. The Prince himself was wearing his normal armor like he was ready for battle.

"Mom , Dad!" Trunks cheered as he ran over to his parents. Ceasing his wrestling match with Goten. The latter also followed.

"Hi, dear." Bulma knelt down to eye level with her son as she ruffled his hair with affection.

"Hi, miss Bulma." Goten greeted Bulma. He was slightly afraid of the mighty Prince. That, plus the fact that he never responded.

_'Gosh, he look so much like Goku more and more every time I see him.'_ She thought as she ruffled his hair.

"Hi, Bulma." Gohan greeted." Vegeta." He acknowledged the Saiyan Prince.

"Gn." Vegeta grunted in response. "It's time for you to learn about Saiyan mating." He said with a frown. Curse his luck for accidentally mentioning it to Bulma.

Gohan chuckled nervously as the guys started laughing at him.

Just then, Chi Chi announced that the food would be ready soon and Vegeta took Gohan to the side so they could speak in private while the others mingled together.

The talk was short and got down to business. Vegeta didn't even ask whether or not the half-Saiyan understood what he was talking about.

"Uh, thanks… I guess." He mumbled under his breath as they returned to the others. Just in time to see Chi Chi bring the last tray of food onto the picnic table outside the house.

The Saiyan's stomach's all growled in anticipation. While everyone else laughed, baby Marron stuffed her face into the crook of her mom's neck in an attempt to shield herself from the monster noise. Eliciting another round of laughter from the guys.

"Alright, allow me to go freshen up while you all wait here." Chi Chi said.

Vegeta was about to sit and start eating but one glare from Bulma stopped him." Hurry it up, woman." He called after Chi Chi.

Chi Chi ignored the rude statement as she ran to her house. She bathed, changed clothes, styled her hair differently, and exited the house twenty minutes later.

"Alright, let's all dig in." She announced as she took her spot at the table between her father and oldest son.

The Saiyans ate at an alarming rate. Well, if you've never seen them eat it would be considered alarming. But everyone present are at a normal human level. Even #18 who didn't need to eat.

During this extravagant meal that was fit for ten kings, a tall green warrior and a chubby Samurai came down from the their respective places above the earth and to the party.

"Hi, Mr. Poccolo!" All three Demi-Saiyan children greeted at once. The Namekian Warrior stood tall with his cape blowing from the soft breeze. His demeanor brought a certain level of seriousness to each gathering.

Piccolo nodded with a small smile. It was amazing how a former Demon King could change so drastically as to be friendly to children. Even more amazing is the fact that two of them are the children of his once most hated enemy.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Yajirobe announced as he sat next to Vegeta and began eating.

Vegeta scoffed at the fat man and decided to test his merit and reached over and took a large chicken from his plate.

"Yeah, it's totally cool with me. You can have it." Yajirobe stuttered as Vegeta smirked.

"This is for cutting off my tail." Vegeta told him as he took his entire plate. Causing everyone to sweat-drop. The incident with tail happened nine years ago. Man, Vegeta sure can hold a grudge. He probably would've killed the man if it wasn't for the rest of the Z-Fighters being there. He didn't fear them, he just didn't need them pestering him. Even if he did surpass Gohan and became the strongest in the universe. He also wanted to become a different man for the sake of his family.

"Ah man." Krillin started laughing. "You guys should've seen Yajirobe that day. He was like," Please, sir, I really admire you and would like to join you if it's not too late." He told them with an voice impression of the man.

Everyone began laughing like mad men. Even Chi Chi had to stifle the urge to laugh. Even though it was the second time she heard it.

"Whatever." Yajirobe said indifferently." Korin sent me to give you these." He tossed a golden bag to Gohan." Senzu beans. There's like a hundred in there. I don't know why the bag is gold." Yajirobe said as he turned to his vehicle." Anyways, Bean daddy out." He announced as he jumped clumsily into his car and took off.

"Bean daddy?" Bulma questioned.

"I think I heard him say that when Cooler attacked earth." Gohan said.

"That's an odd man." Chi Chi said as they got back to eating.

"Here, kid." Piccolo handed an slim cylinder shaped object covered by a silver cloth.

Gohan went to remove it but was stopped by Chi Chi. She reminded him that he had to wait until after they finished eating.

Which came much quicker than anyone expected. Finally, it was time for Gohan to open his presents.

"Here, open this one." Chi. Chi handed him a rectangular shaped gift that was in a black box.

"It's from Chautzu and Tien." He smiled as he opened the box.

Tien stepped forward at the sight of his and Chautzu's gift. "We know you don't train as you use to, so we wanted you to have this if you ever wanted to get back in tip top shape. It's every single technique Chautzu and myself have mastered over time in detailed notes." He told Gohan.

"It covers all forms of Telekenesis and even Psychokinesis too. If your ever studying and want to practice." Chautzu added.

"Thanks guys." He thanked them. Genuinely happy.

"Your welcome." Tien told him.

Chi Chi handed him another gift. Encouraging him to keep going.

"This one's from Yamcha." He announced. It was small and rectangular in shape wrapped in gift-wrap. He opened it; it was an autographed rookie year card from his days as a professional Baseball player." Thanks, Yamcha." He thanked the former scar-faced bandit. Albeit a bit hesitantly.

"No problem, kid." Yamcha grinned as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes; imagining a crowd of girls all around him. Completely unaware of the disapproving stares from the other guests.

"Here you go." Chi Chi handed him another gift that was circular in shape.

"This one's from Krillin and eighteen." He said as he opened it. It was a birthday card.

_'Happy Birthday!_

_Gohan, no words can express how grateful we are to you. As a happily married man, I got to tell you that I'd be lonely and unhappy if it wasn't for you saving eighteen at the Cell Games. Thank you._

_Your bro, Krillin.'_

"Awe, thanks Krillin." He told the monk.

"Here's the gift from Piccolo." Chi Chi announced as she handed it to Gohan.

Gohan opened it to discover the Power Pole in its sheath with string used to keep it strapped to the wielders back.

"It's the Power Pole." He whispered in awe as he held the magical pole in his hands. "Thank you, Mr. Piccolo." He told his mentor and friend.

"Don't sweat it, Kid. Just be sure to take great care of that." The Warrior type Namek told his former pupil.

Gohan nodded as he took another gift from his mom." This one is from Master Roshi." He said.

The gift was thin and rectangular in shape." That better not be one of your magazines you dirty old man." Bulma told the Turtle Hermit.

"Can't you give an old man some credit?" Roshi questioned her as he pinched eighteen's bottom.

Eighteen's cheeks turned red from embarrassment as she slapped the lecherous old man into a nearby tree. Leaving a perfect indent of him.

Gohan began opening it. To his surprise, it was a Turtle School Gi. It was only missing the shoes.

"I didn't know your shoe size." Roshi mumbled from his location on the floor.

"That's ok. Thanks Master Roshi." He said.

"Now, last but not least, the gift from Bulma and family." Chi Chi announced as she handed Gohan a capsule.

Gohan clicked the top and tossed it on the floor a good distance away.

**POOF**

When the cloud of smoke dissipated, a brand new, sports car was in its place.

"It's the Z-F-O 9001. I designed this one myself." Bulma told them proudly.

Chi Chi gaped at the sight of such an expensive vehicle. It had to be worth a fortune. A fortune that she couldn't possibly repay. "Bulma, we can't af-"

"Nonsense." Bulma interrupted her. "Goku saved my life countless times when we were kids. Gohan saved me on Namek and all of us from Bojack and Cell." She told her.

"Not to mention that he defeated Garlic Junior twice." Piccolo added. Being witness to both times.

"Well, I guess we can accept this then." Chi Chi said.

"But I can't even drive, Bulma." Gohan told the aquamarine-haired scientist.

"You'll learn when you start working at Capsule Corp." Bulma cheered.

Gohan looked to his mom for confirmation on this. He's been wanting to work at Capsule Corp for some time now. He wanted more hands on experience in science.

Chi Chi nodded in agreement with a smile. Causing Gohan to cheer.

"Woohoo!" Gohan pumped his fist.

Vegeta shot a pointed look to Bulma. "Well?" He questioned. He was ready to leave and she was forgetting something.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Drawing all eyes to her." I almost forgot, Gohan, here you go." She pulled an extra capsule from her purse." It's an empty capsule to hold all your gifts." She told him.

"Thanks." He accepted it as he put all his gifts together in a pile. He clicked the capsule and threw it at the pile. A poof of smoke later, he picked the capsule up and put it in his sash. He walked over to his new car and capsulized it. He then put that inside his sash too.

He turned back in time to see everyone gather at the table and sit at it,

His Birthday hour was close.

He walked over with a big grin and saw that the cake was on the table. Now it was time to sing the birthday song for him.

This happy occasion took a turn for the worst when a fire suddenly appeared directly I front of Gohan.

The fire broke into four pieces. One larger flame that began to take shape and three more that began to circle his head.

The fire took the shape of a disk. In the center, another flame sparked and became blue. It started to shape into words for only Gohan to see. 'The boy of sapphire flame' was the lettering.

The three smaller flames that were circling his head, went down the length of his body and burned into the grass a message as the flames disappeared.

"What's going on?" Vegeta questioned as he got into a defensive stance in front of Bulma.

Everyone was severely confused on what was happening. There was no energy of an evil being or any being for that matter. But they 'could' sense Gohan.

The Half-Saiyan was seemingly in a trance as he stared blankly at the disk of fire in front of him. He could hear the calls and shouts of his friends and family as the disk turned into a ring of blue fire and flew above his head.

* * *

King Kai, the watcher of the North Quadrant of the universe was currently doing his job as his greatest pupil, Son Goku furiously trained in his Ascended Super Saiyan transformation.

The short rotund deity of the north noticed some peculiar happening on earth." Goku, come quick. Something is happening on earth." He called over his shoulder.

Goku quickly ceased his training and rushed over to his teacher." What's happening King Kai?" He questioned.

"Something's happening to Gohan." The Kai answered worriedly." Place your hand in my shoulder to see." He ordered in the same worried tone.

Goku reverted back to his base form and quickly grabbed hold of the deity. He witnessed the chain of events that had transpired and was at a loss of words.

"What's happening to Gohan?" He questioned.

"I don't know Goku." King Kai answered.

* * *

The next thing to happen put everyone in even more shocked states. Gohan began to rapidly lose power.

"It's taking his power!" Vegeta exclaimed as he shot a weak Ki blast at the fire.

It was bounced back by some invisible shield and he smacked it away into the distance.

Too bad no one thought of an aerial rescue. But wait, one did. The Nimbus cloud swooped in from the sky and entered the confines of flames and tried to get under Gohan.

Piccolo lunged forward in attempt to rescue his first friend and the magical cloud because it's attempt to rescue the boy was futile.

But just then, the ring above Gohan sealed into a disk. Trapping both Gohan and Nimbus before it dropped to the ground. Around Gohan's feet and the Half-Saiyan couldn't even move.

"Get out of there, Gohan!" A voice shouted from the sky.

Everyone looked up in search for Goku but they didn't see him. He must've been watching this play out from otherworld.

"Gohan, move!" Goku shouted again.

The boy couldn't even move with his power being sapped. At the rate it was falling, he'd be dead in no time.

However, it stopped falling at just above Chi Chi's in power and stabilized there. He was now weak.

"You've got to get out of there!" Goku said again.

However, just as everyone was about to try and help, the flame engulfed Gohan entirely.

"Agh!" Gohan screamed in pain as the blue flames danced on his flesh.

In otherworld, Goku made a critical decision and placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Goku, you can't." King Kai tried to warn him.

Goku didn't listen as he used Instant Transmission to get to earth.

He arrived just feet from Gohan and dived at his son. But as soon as he left the ground, the flame suddenly disappeared with Gohan!

Everyone gasped at the sight of Goku. They didn't expect the earth raised Saiyan to appear. But as fast as he did arrived, he was gone. Leaving them just as confused as before.

"Was that Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah, that was Goku." Yamcha answered.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!?" Chi Chi shrieked before she fainted. Hitting the ground with a thud. Apparently, seeing her son disappear and her dead husband appear was enough to make her pass out.

The Z-Fighters all made their way to the spot Gohan had just been standing.

Burned into the ground, was a message:

"He was chosen." Krillin read it aloud.

"Chosen?" Roshi repeated.

"Chosen for what?" Piccolo snarled. Angry at the loss of his pupil.

"What happened to Gohan?" Goten questioned with years already streaming down his face.

"Where'd he go, mom?" Trunks asked. Tugging on Bulma's arm.

"Why don't we just use the Dragonballs?" Bulma ignored her son's question to ask her own.

Everyone seemed to become calm again. The Dragonballs had to be the solution.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the entire group was on the lookout facing the eternal dragon, Shenron. There was no need to recite everything that happened to Dende.

The wish for Gohan to come back to life had already been asked for and the mortals were waiting for a response from Shenron.

**"Your wish can not be granted."** The Dragon answered in its booming voice.

"What?!" They all questioned together. Chi Chi fainted again.

"Mighty Shenron, why can you not bring him back to life?" Dende politely asked.

**"Because the one called Gohan does not exist."** Shenron boomed.

"WHAT!?" They all gasped.

"That is preposterous!" Vegeta bellowed." Today is his birthday!" He shouted.

Shenron was contemplating this for several minutes; in fact, nearly ten minutes passed before the wish granting dragon responded:**" The one called Gohan did exist but not anymore."**

"How is that possible?" Bulma questioned. Her scientific mind searching for an explanation.

**"You ask a lot of questions. Do you have a wish or not?**" Shenron questioned.

The heroes all looked to each other in hope that one of them had an idea. They all had saddened faces as they either looked away or held their heads down in shame.

"No, You can return to your slumber." Dende told the dragon.

**"Farewell."** Shenron said as he returned to his home in the balls.

"Gosh, what are we gonna do you guys?" Krillin sighed in defeat.

Piccolo flew off angrily. The loss of his only pupil was getting to him and he needed to go release this anger.

Vegeta took Bulma into his arms and ordered Trunks to follow. The lavender-haired half-Saiyan bid farewell to Goten once more before leaving.

Tien and Chautzu both left; followed by Yamcha, and Krillin. The monk needed to shed some tears in private and his wife knew this.

Master Roshi, Eighteen, Marron Puar, Oolong, and Turtle boarded the JetCopter that belonged to the old hermit.

The Ox King was left with his second grandson and his unconscious daughter on the Lookout with Popo and Dende trying to help get her awake. The big man couldn't help but cry like Goten. Even Dende shed tears.

* * *

In otherworld, King Kai and Goku were rushing to tell the bad news to the Grand Kai.

Goku rushed into the older Kai's chambers without warning; startling the man before running up to him.

"Goku, show some respect." King Kai barked as he entered and bowed.

"What's wrong Goku?" The Grand Kai questioned.

"It's my son. He disappeared from the universe. He doesn't exist anymore." Goku answered hurriedly.

"What's that?" Grand Kai questioned." North Kai, is this true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The warriors of earth even summoned the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to wish him back. The Dragon couldn't even help." King Kai answered.

'_Hmm. I'm gonna have to report this to Supreme Kai.'_ Grand Kai thought as he stroked his beard.

"Grand Kai, is there anything you can do to get my son back?" Goku questioned.

"I'll look into it, Goku. I'll see what can be done. However, I can't make any promises." The Grand Kai spoke with a strong tone that signified the end of the conversation.

'Where there's a will, there's a way.' Goku thought as he turned and left the room in a hurry. He needed a quick fight to calm himself. Had anyone seen Pikkon around?

* * *

The Grand Kai left his planet in a hurry and went to the one being he knew of that was above his head; the Supreme Kai. He quickly informed the superior deity of the situation.

And though the loss of a being from the universe was of great importance and probably of equal importance to finding Majin Buu, he was certain that Babidi had found the pink monster.

The grotesque wizard was currently on his way to a small blue planet called earth. Which was coincidently the same planet the disappearance occurred.

The short, slim blue Kai promised to look into it further at a later time but not now. His upmost importance was keeping the universe safe from Majin Buu.

He also may have had to report this to his higher up. He didn't know how or where to find Lord Whis so he'd have to be patient. Whoever this missing person is, surely they could wait.

* * *

Sokka, the best warrior in the entire Southern Water Tribe, had nothing to do right now so he did what he normally did when he had nothing to do… throw his boomerang.

Leaving his igloo, he walked past several people until he was in a less crowded area of the tribe. He reached back and pulled out his weapon of choice. He got into position to throw it. He pretended that he was aiming for a Fire-Nation messenger Hawk and threw it.

Sokka watched as the boomerang flew through the air. But was surprised when a flaming blue disk opened in the sky. He gaped at it and started to mumble incoherent non-sense. Drawing the attention of everyone in the village.

Katara ran over to her brother and asked," Sokka, what's wrong?"

Getting no response from him, she followed his line of sight to the flaming blue disk thing. She too gaped at the sight. It wasn't every day that something this bewildering happened.

Soon, the entire village was under a trance like state while gazing up at the flame.

The inside of the disk portal was extremely hot and the flames were burning Gohan's skin. The burns wouldn't hurt under any normal circumstances but this was far from normal.

There wasn't much air inside and Gohan was suffocating from the lack of oxygen. He tried to concentrate his energy but it wasn't bending to his will.

Behind him, the magical Nimbus cloud was trying to to catch up to him. It could endure the heat for now and only wanted to save the life of Gohan.

He soon loss consciousness and began tumbling like a fool on a hill. Fortunately for him, an exit was close.

His body was about to exit the portal when a object flew into the portal and hit him in the head. Causing him to start flipping in the opposite direction. It slowed him a little but not enough for him to be caught by Nimbus as they continued towards the exit.

He and the object fell out of the portal at amazing speeds. He crashed right into the edge of the tribe. It created a huge crater that rocked the entire area.

The Nimbus cloud floated in the air next to his body to wait for him to wake up. The cloud wasn't aware of the people approaching.

Every villager warily made their way over to the crater. No one saw him fall. The speed was too great. But they did hear and feel the impact.

They saw a half-naked boy with unruly Black-hair and tattered clothing that was hung off his body but still managed to cover up all the right parts. He had scorch marks, burns, cuts, gashes, and scrapes all over the visible parts of his body with the boomerang impaling his left shoulder. But the thing that stuck out the most was the yellow puffy cloud next to him.

The villagers began to ask questions about the strange cloud and boy. Most of the common one's were:

"Who is that?"

"What is that?"

"You think this is possibly a ploy by the Fire Nation?"

They all began to feel scared, anxious, and panicked. They were afraid of the person before them. If this person was Fire Nation, and he had Fire Bending, they were doomed. There were no Water. Benders, Known, in the Southern Water Tribe.

"Everyone, be calm." Kanna, village elder, Grandmother of Katara and Sokka, tried to keep everyone from panicking.

"Gran Gran, who is that guy?" The thirteen year-old Katara asked her Grandmother." What is that thing?"

"He's obviously Fire Nation." Sokka growled. Indicating the pitch-black hair color and cream skin color. He wasn't sure what to make of the cloud.

Gohan began to stir awake. He winced when he felt an immense wave of pain wash over him. His legs felt crushed and he his body felt burnt.

He tried to get to his feet but only gasped in pain when he felt immeasurable pain in his shoulder. He moved his hand to the pained shoulder and felt a metal object sticking out of his skin.

He stood onto his feet on shakily legs as he probed the metal object with his fingers. He opened his eyes to see a boomerang protruding out of his chest. He looked up to see dozens of scared looking people staring down at him. He was very confused and slightly scared of the situation he was in. Why did he end up here ? Last thing he knew, he was trying to use his Ki to stop himself.

He looked down at the boomerang again and pulled it out of him. He dropped it to the ground. He tried to take a step but was extremely unbalanced and fell on his face. He soon lost consciousness from exhaustion.

"What do you think, Gran Gran?" Sokka asked as he looked Gohan over." You think he's Fire Nation?"

"No, look at that cloud." She pointed at the furry brown appendage." He must've been sent by the spirits. It must be a spirit cloud." She said.

"But if he was sent by the spirits, why is he so injured?" A random elder questioned.

"Perhaps this is a test from the spirits to see whether or not we would help this boy. That cloud must be a spirit guide." Kanna deduced.

"So what are we to do with him?" Another villager asked.

"For the time being… tend to his wounds." She said before turning to her grandson" Sokka, get him and put him in your igloo." She ordered.

"Awe! Why mine?" He complained.

She gave him a stern look that said, "Do-ys-you're-told" and he grumbled before jumping into the crater to retrieve him.

The next day, Konna treated to and bandaged Gohan's wounds. They were intense but he he'd be better sooner or later. She did all that she could for him and only time would tell if he made it or not.

Sokka didn't like the fact that Gohan was in his igloo. Why couldn't he be put in Katara's igloo? Besides obvious reasons? And what was with the Monkey Tail? They discovered the tail when Kanna was healing him.

"You better hope you're not Fire Nation, buddy." Sokka threatened as he began to flex.

Gohan began to stir after the words left the Water Tribesman's mouth. Sokka stared at Gohan.

Sitting up, Gohan mumbled," What happened?" Before he noticed the Water Tribe warrior looking at him. "Hey, where am I?" He asked.

Katara was walking by Sokka's igloo when she heard him speak and bursted in without warning. "You're in the Southern Water Tribe." She answered his question.

He looked confusedly at the two. They were people he had never met before and staring at him.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother, Sokka." She introduced herself and brother.

"It's nice to meet you, Katara. I'm Gohan." He introduced as he tried to extend his left hand in greeting. But he winced and looked down at himself. He was covered in bandages and felt that he had a few broken bones. Nothing major now that he replenished his energy to - nowhere near full power!

It was then that he realized that he did lose most of his power and it did upset him. He earned his power through training and fighting in tough battles. His already almost nonexistent Saiyan Pride felt broken.

"You were in pretty bad shape. But you 're better now." She told him. She noticed the sad look on his face and asked," Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Are you Fire Nation?" Sokka asked while reaching for a weapon.

"No. I don't know any Fire Nation." He said as he got to his feet. 'Come to think of it, I don't know any Water Tribe either. This must be a different planet. No! They're humans so this must be an alternate reality. It can't be the past. I'd have read about it.' He thought as he tried taking a step forward. Only to stumble into the bed.

He looked down and around at his backside. His tail was swaying gently behind him.

"My tail grew back?" He questioned aloud as he tried to regain balance.

"Why do you have a tail?" Katara asked.

"It's hereditary." He answered. Not a complete lie. He didn't know whether or not they knew what an alien was.

"What, are you part monkey?" Sokka laughed. He didn't know it but he struck a nerve. However, Gohan didn't let it get to him. How could he possibly know about how Freeza called the Saiyan race monkeys?

"Sokka!" Katara glared at her brother. Why was he being rude to such a nice boy?

"No, but thanks for taking care of me... What are you guys wearing?" He asked when he saw their clothing. Big fur coats and pelts.

"Well, it's cold here in the South." Katara started." We need to stay warm so we layer up. You should be wearing these too." She said before turning to Sokka." Give him a pair of yours." She ordered.

"First my room and now my clothes." Sokka grumbled as he turned to grab some clothes. He didn't want to give the boy he barely knew some clothes but knew it was the right thing to do.

_'I wish this was a dream.'_ He mentally sighed. _'I can probably make the best of this situation. And I'm sure the others will wish me back with the Dragonballs.' _He thought with a smile.'_ And if that doesn't work, I'm sure Bulma can get me back.'_

"Here." Sokka handed Gohan some clothes. " Katara and I will be outside." He said as he pulled his sister out.

"So," Katara began." What do you think about Gohan?"

"Well, I don't think he's Fire Nation but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna watch him." Sokka told her.

"I think we can trust him. I mean, he seems like a nice boy." She said.

Gohan silently chuckled from within the igloo. He winced because it hurt as took off the clothes that hung loosely to him.

He kept his underwear on though as he began to get dressed in the clothes Sokka left for him.

He noticed something had rolled out of his pants pocket and knelt down to grab it. Wincing as he did so. He examined the capsule in his hand as he remembered the gifts he received on his birthday. They could all come in handy some day.

He put the capsule in his pocket as he left the igloo. He looked back and saw the clothes that were set out for him.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Katara questioned. Drawing a crowed near. Gohan began to sweat at the intense look she was giving him. Did he do something wrong? "You shouldn't be on that injured leg." She told him as she started towards him and began pushing him back into the igloo and onto the bed. "You should rest into your all better." She said in a much more softer tone.

"Gosh, Katara, let the man get some breathing space." Sokka told her as he entered the room.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." Gohan told Sokka." I really appreciate it." He said.

"Don't mention it." Sokka said as he sat on his floor. He wanted to lay on his bed but Gohan did suffer some serious injuries and probably needed proper rest.

Katara blushed furiously when her brother walked in and made his comment and turned away so they wouldn't notice.

The hours passed and the three began to make small talk and surprisingly, Gohan didn't feel as hungry as he normally did. He almost felt human because he was significantly weaker and if it wasn't for his tail , he would've guessed he was transformed into a full blooded human.

Sokka went to sleep and Katara left to her igloo. Gohan was left awake on the bed. While lying there, he soon realized the full extent of this problem of him being here in this universe.

He realized that he would never see his family again or friends.'Mom, Goten, Grandpa, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin.' He listed the people he would never see again. It hurt him emotionally.

A fourteen year old boy alone without knowledge of this strange new world or any guidance to help him out. He laid there on the bed and silently weeped until he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed the first installation of the Avatar The Last Airbender version of Gohan's New Home. I was kinda lazy not coming up with this earlier but hey, I made up for it now.**

**Remember to Read and Review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Two weeks passed and Gohan was back on his feet. He discovered some interesting things about himself over the course of the two weeks. He didn't have a high metabolism for some reason like he used to. He was still strong bit most of his power was still gone. He hoped that it would come back but he was saddened by the fact that it didn't. He was healing at a very slow rate so he waited for them to give him some space so he could get a Senzu Bean from his Capsule.

He was currently sitting on the floor in Sokka's igloo waiting for the older boy to wake up and or Katara to enter like she normally did.

He didn't have to wait long because Katara soon popped her head into the igloo." Oh, you're up." She said when she noticed his eyes scanning the room.

He looked from a weird mask to her. She was in his face with big Blue eyes. He moved back a little from the shock of her being so close.

"If you don't mind me asking, this was on my mind for some time." She told him. "What was that cloud thing that was with you when you came into our world?"

Gohan's eyes widened in realization as he remembered that the cloud was indeed with him when he got transported here." It's called the Nimbus cloud and it will allow anyone with a pure heart ride on it." He told her.

"You can ride it?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'll let you do it yourself some time." He told her.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Katara, can't you leave the man alone?" Sokka asked as he got out of his bed and scratched his face. "Gohan and I are going to be going on a manly hunting trip later and he doesn't need your girly talk ruining it." He said.

She huffed as she stormed out of the igloo. Gohan began to wonder why he even stuck around this long. He could've left at any second after finding out his predicament. He raised an amused eyebrow before sighing. He didn't know why Sokka had just volunteered him to go on a hunting trip.

* * *

Later that day, Gohan and Sokka were on a small boat out at sea. Gohan was sitting while Sokka stood with a spear in hand. Sokka was attempting to to instruct Gohan on how to catch fish.

"The most important thing to remember is that it's all about your timing. These fish like to move around a lot so you also gotta make sure you're fast." Sokka instructed as he saw a fish.

He lined up the spear with the fish and thrusted the spear. Missing and scaring the fish away.

Sokka grumbled something inaudible before handing Gohan the spear.

Gohan took it and held it the same way. Sokka had. He saw a three fish swimming in a clump and thrusted down and up three times. Successfully skewering all three fish separately.

"H- how…?" Sokka gaped.

"It wasn't that hard. And I use to fish a lot." Gohan answered as it was the most simple thing in the world as he handed Sokka the spear.

Sokka growled as he was trumped in what was supposed to be one of his specialties.

They spent another hour out hunting. Gohan had successfully caught several dozen fishes. Ninety-four in total. Sokka, on the other hand, only caught three. They put their catches into a basket.

"Beginners luck." Sokka grumbled as they started to return to the village.

"I guess you can call it that." Gohan said. Arriving at the village shores, He picked up the basket with ease. Not noticing the stare of disbelief from Sokka." Where do we take this?" He asked.

"Put it by my igloo." Sokka said as he snapped out of his stupor. It would've taken him at least ten minutes to carry that many fishes in that basket. But Gohan did it in twenty seconds. And it looked like he wasn't even trying.

Later that day, Gohan and Sokka were descaling the all the fish that were caught. Sitting there, Sokka was only reminded of his fail at the hunting trip by the sight of Gohan descaling the fish at a much faster rate.

"You know, it took forever to clean your blood from my boomerang." Sokka told him.

"Oh yeah? How'd that even happen?" The Half-Saiyan asked.

"You landed on it." Sokka answered simply." It looked like it hurt but you healed fast." He said.

"Yeah, it stung a lot." Gohan told him as he finished the last fish.

"You know, I think your an 'ok' guy." Sokka let him know as they put all the fish back into the basket.

"Thanks." Gohan accepted the compliment.

When it was time to eat, Gohan didn't have to because he didn't have to because he had eaten a Senzu. It would soon become a daily schedule for him. Hunting, eating, and helping out whenever he could.

Each day he'd wake up and be greeted by Katara and then he'd go out and hunt with Sokka and then descale the fish. The time he had after lunch and before dinner was for just hanging out with the siblings or mingling with the other villagers.

* * *

**Dbz-**

Bulma had been hard at work ever since she returned to her home. If Magic wasn't going to bring her Godson back, then science was. She was trying to decipher what took Gohan. She figured out that there was some sort of radiation and was going to create a way to mimic it and get to wherever Gohan was.

Vegeta had also been hard at work. Learning that Goten couldn't fly disgusted him so he's been training both Half-Saiyan children. Much to Chi-Chi's chagrin. But what was surprising to the Saiyan Prince was the leaps and bounds in power Goten was gaining. Easily catching up to his best friend.

But Vegeta was able to rest easy knowing his Son was still stronger and the better fighter.

Chi-Chi had made herself useful by cleaning around the building and doing all the cooking. Relieving Bunny Briefs of both jobs and keeping her own mind off her lost oldest Son.

Both Trunks and Goten spent day and night together. The best friends trained all day with Vegeta and played all night until they fell asleep. Though, they always asked when Gohan was coming back, they never received a straight answer.

* * *

**( four months later)**

Gohan has adjusted to life quite well in the Southern Water Tribe. He had become great friends with both Sokka and Katara. The latter was now fourteen and the former was fifteen. Gohan was fourteen.

But he'd had gotten tired of living there. He didn't like the constant cold, How could these people be use to it? Just living in the snowy icy landscape day in and day out. He should know. He's been here for the last four months.

He didn't mean to seem ungrateful but a cold climate wasn't exactly the ideal place to live for him. He wanted to go explore the rest of the world too. Especially if he was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life.

There wasn't much to do in the Southern Water Tribe but fish and mingle with the villagers. So one day, he helped Sokka build a tower of snow that was actually sculpted amazingly. Most of the work was done by him but he let Sokka share the fame.

That was after a few weeks of him being there. After that, two months passed and he and Sokka made the villagers igloos bigger.

They were currently making the outer walls of the village sturdier.

"Who needs Water-Bending?" Sokka mumbled while patting down a piece of the wall.

"Water-bending?" Gohan repeated. Being the first time he heard that phrase since he got here, he was genuinely curious.

"Yeah, Water-bending. You know, moving the water on command. Stuff like that. They're called Water-benders. There's also Earth-benders and Fire-Benders. There used to be Air-Benders but the Fire Nation killed them all at the start of the hundred year war." Sokka told him with a frown.

Gohan took in the knowledge he received. Water-bender, Earth-bender, Fire-Bender, Air-Bender. It all sounded a bit far fetched. Making elements bend on command. But then again, so did blowing up planets and fighting Green bug-like androids.

He just nodded and continued to pay the wall. But then he got curious. "You mentioned something about a war?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but you don't want to hear about it." Sokka shrugged.

Gohan also shrugged and returned to work. He had done a real great job at keeping his powers hidden. He had no use of using them so he never did.

They continued working for a few more hours before they stopped. Sokka went to his igloo to sleep while Gohan went to his own.

Entering, he walked over to his bed and sat on it. He planned on leaving that night. He knew that he might be hurting his friends, but it wasn't like he'd be gone for good. He knew there energy signatures and could find them whenever he wanted.

He gathered some spare clothing and put them into a bag. Being here for so long, he managed to earn a handful of items.

"Gohan?" Katara spoke into the room.

"Come in." He said.

Katara walked in and he put his bag over to the side. She sat on his bed. "You did a good job on the wall." She said.

"You think?" He questioned." Sokka helped, you know." He told her.

"Why are you so modest?" She asked." You should know that you did most of the work." She said.

"But it was all Sokka's idea." He countered.

"I guess you're right." She huffed. She, like so many others, wanted to know where he came from. But every time someone asked, he'd either change the subject or say "A different world" which caused everyone to believe he was a spirit from the spirit world. They'd witnessed his feats of strength on separate occasions but never spoke on it.

"So, Katara, what brings you here?" He asked." To my igloo, I mean." He corrected himself.

Katara blushed." I just wanted to let you know that you are truly appreciated here." She told him as she started blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Gohan asked. Obliviousness kicking in.

"Huh? Oh, no reason." She lied and turned away.

Gohan rubbed his head before laying back on his bed. He wondered what other things this world could offer. _'I wonder if the entire planet is as cold as it is here.'_ He thought.

"What year is it?" He asked while sitting back up to look to her.

"One-hundred years After Sozins Comet." She told him.

Gohan nodded his head. Guess they didn't have the same dates in times as his world did." What month is it?" He asked.

"It's the middle of January." She told him.

'The middle of January and it's been four months since I've gotten here. Which means that I arrived in the middle of September. It was only May in my world.' He mused as he laid back down.

Katara had a liking for Gohan. He was nice, respectful, strong, understanding, and Good-looking. But most of all, the only boy her age that wasn't her brother. And she really hoped that he felt the same way about her.

But of course, he was completely oblivious to her. Even when she made pretty obvious that she liked him, the only two that seemed to not see that were Sokka and Gohan.

Sokka liked Gohan the way a brother liked a brother. The two formed a pretty close bond. Being the only two older males in the village.

In fact, everyone in the village liked Gohan. With his strength that he displayed every so often, they assumed that he was sent to protect them in case the Fire Nation attacked.

But of course, he wasn't.

Katara left the room after she noticed that the conversation was going nowhere.

* * *

Soon, nightfall came and Gohan found himself staring at his igloo from the outside. He was ready to leave the village.

He turned to the front of the village. He could see the sea shore between the exit in the wall he and Sokka created and began walking towards it. He stopped in between them and took one last look before leaving the village. He wanted to make sure he was a good distance away before he summoned Nimbus.

He only called for the yellow cloud once before to show people that it was safe to ride on. However, he never got around to showing Katara how to ride it.

"Nimbus!" He shouted once he was sure to be a good distance away.

He smiled as the cloud zoomed in in front of him. He jumped onto it and the two took to the air. His first destination would definitely be somewhere a little more warm. So he flew until he reached an island with a statue at the edge of a village.

* * *

**AN: Enjoy. And if you have read my other story, Trunks and Goten won't be arriving so don't ask me about that. And I had to do a Time skip in this chapter. Katara likes Gohan but he sadly doesn't see it. Oh well, let's see what happens next chapter. **

**What at is this island Gohan found? Is it in the Fire Nation? Or is it in the Earth Kingdom? Find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Gohan looked down at the island below him. It wasn't frozen over. That was a good thing. He smiled as he flew down to a shore line.

He looked out at the ocean and saw the moons reflection off of it. It wasn't a full moon so he looked up at the sky.

_'If I ever transform here, I can possibly destroy the entire planet.' _He thought as he looked down and around at his tail. It was lazily wagging behind him.

He couldn't remove his own tail, could he? His Human side told him to do it. But his Saiyan side would not allow that to happen.

_'Maybe I can train to control the Oozaru transformation. It's a win-win situation. One, I'd be able to be in control of my own actions, and two, I won't have to take off my tail.' _He mentally cheered_.'_ _I should also train it to not feel pain.'_ He thought as he remembered when one of the children from the Southern Water Tribe squeezed it.

Suddenly, his stomach growled at a much smaller level.

'Hmm, guess I'll have to go fishing.' He thought as he looked back to the water.

He stripped down to nothing and neatly folded his cloths before setting them on a nearby tree.

He then jumped into the air and dove down into the water as he began fishing. He swam to the closest Ki signature in the area.

An enormous, brightly-colored fish that was shaded Yellow with a broken Orange pattern up the spine. It had two whiskers that sprouted two feet out of either side of its mouth, swam by him quickly.

'_That's a pretty big fish.'_ He thought as he caught it by it's tail fin before swimming back to the surface and tossing the fish onto the beach.

He walked over to his clothes and dressed himself before returning to the fish.

_'I need to cook it.' _He mused as he looked around for something to start a fire.

Trees! He walked over and patted on a tall tree. It seemed sturdy enough. But was it? He decided to test two other trees. They also seemed sturdy.

So he decided to take all of them. He chopped the tree at its base and let it fall over. He repeated the process two more times.

* * *

In a quite, peaceful village, it was time for rest and everyone was sleeping in their home. Their wasn't a single noise that could be heard throughout the village.

The residents of the village lived on the island that was named after the Avatar that created it; Kyoshi because it has eluded detection from the Fire Nation. Thus, staying out of the war for a hundred years.

**"FLOOM"** The sound of a tree falling filled the air. Waking everyone from their slumber.

The Kyoshi Warriors, led by Suki, exited their homes and were already clad in their ornate, armored, green kimonos, metal headdresses, with White face-makeup.

They started towards the direction in which the sound came from. It would take them a while to get there, but when they arrived, they'd investigate.

Gohan had just started eating his dinner. He started a fire and put a large stake through the fish he had caught. He was about half-way done eating when he felt several Ki's approaching.

He turned to the direction he felt them in and waited to see what would happen.

The wait was short as several girls dressed in odd dresses came out of the trees and surrounded him.

Suddenly, after they took in his appearance, attacked him. He was surprised, but still managed to block and dodge their attacks.

"Why are you guys fighting me?" He asked as one pulled snuck around and quickly tied his feet with rope. Causing him to lose balance momentarily before another pulled his arm back and tied it to his other arm.

He then found himself being dragged through the forested area before being thrown against a post. Then he was being tied against it.

He could've done two things at this moment; he could've freed himself and beat up the girls. Or he could wait to see what happened.

He chose the latter of the two and watched as the girls all shot him dirty looks. He was really confused.

"Uh… why is this happening?" He asked.

"Silence, you Fire Nation scum." One of the girls spat.

"I'm not Fire Nation." Gohan denied the accusation.

"That's exactly what a Fire Nation spy would say." One got in his face.

"We'll just throw him to the unagi." An old but stern voice said from behind the girls.

The girl in his face moved so Gohan could see him. He was wearing Blue clothing as well with a long white beared.

"Kyoshi island has stayed out of the war for a hundred years. And it's going to stay like that." The man said." Throw him to the Unagi." He ordered.

The girls wasted no time in rushing forward and untying Gohan and retying him around his feet and wrist before dragging him off.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked.

"No." One girl hissed." Your kind is not welcome here." She spat.

He had no way of explaining himself. They wouldn't give him the chance to. He sighed." Fine. Then you leave me no choice." He told her as he broke out of the rope that was binding him, Surprising them, and leapt back a few feet away.

He then turned on heel and started back towards the beach where his fish was. He sensed that they were following him fast so he picked up the pace. He was glad that not all his Saiyan powers were gone.

He knew that he couldn't reason with these people. He saw nothing but hatred in their eyes when talking to them. This island was not a place he wanted to be. What in the world was an Unagi?

Reaching the cloud, he jumped onto it and took into the air after quickly putting out the fire.

He was sure his getaway was a success and that no one saw him. So know that he knew that that island wasn't a good place to be, he'd need to find some other place.

He flew until he came across another island. However, this island was different. This one was living. So did that mean that it wasn't an island? But it had trees and flora on it. What was it? He flew down and landed on it.

He looked around for a while before ruling out the possibility of any life on it. He rubbed the back of his head as he came across an open area.

He yawned as he got himself comfortable on the ground. He slowly began to drift into sleep.

_In his dream, Gohan saw two Dragons. One Red and one Blue. They were performing synchronized movements in the air._

_He watched the display until it ended with both Dragons facing each other. The stayed in the air for a moment before noticing Gohan._

_They both charged at him with there mouths open and released a stream of colorful fire from their mouths. Gohan saw Red, Orange, Green, Blue, and Purple flames before it engulfed him completely._

_He closed his eyes and felt warm all over and when he opened his eyes, he saw a single flame, and the dragons were gone. He looked to the flame, It was a small flame. The size of a walnut. But he soon began to hear a rhythmic thumping coming from all directions._

_Whenever a thump thumped, the flame grew a little. It quickly became the size of a basketball and kept growing. Becoming double the size and so forth until it was about three feet in diameter._

_The Orange flame suddenly became Blue and warmer as it began to increase in size. It kept getting larger in size and he looked into the flame and could see, in the center, a dancing girl._

_She was cream in skin color with Raven colored hair. She was wearing a Red and Black uniform with a Gold lining._

_Her movements were fluent and gracefully executed with skill only years of practice gained._

_He walked closer to the flame and after closer examination, he discovered that she wasn't dancing. But in fact; doing some movements like in Martial Arts. He studied her form closely._

_Suddenly, the image changed and he was suddenly looking at just the girl and no flames. She began moving her arms in a wide circular arch movements as her feet shuffled into position._

_Gohan watched as she shot lightning out of her fingertips at an imaginary opponent._

_"Whoa." He whispered in awe._

_Just then, the girl turned towards him and started the sequence again. He watched as lightning once again shot out of her fingertips._

_But this time, it was aimed at him and it was traveling pretty fast. It got closer and closer until it was five feet away from him. Four feet…three feet…two feet…One foot…_

Gohan nearly jumped out of bed when the attack got that close to him. He sighed as he got out of bed. That was one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had.

He looked over his shoulder at the forest he was in. He could still sense the island was alive.

_'What is this thing?'_ He asked himself as he saw water streaks. Which meant that the island was moving.

He decided to jump into the water. But first, he put his Capsule Case aside so it wouldn't get wet. He jumped into the water and started swimming towards the front of the island.

He was almost there when he noticed something rising below him. He looked down and saw a large meaty paw rising in the water.

He stared at it for a moment before continuing to the front of the creature. It… looked like a giant lion… turtle thing. A Lion-Turtle!

Just then, the creature moved its paw under him and moved it up to bring him to the surface.

Gohan watched as the Lion-Turtle brought its head above the water. Was it going to try and eat him?

Gohan braced himself really quick but was surprised when it started to talk.

**"Greetings traveler."** It greeted.

"H-hello." Gohan greeted. It wasn't that much of a surprise to see a talking animal. In his world, there were quite a few that could talk. Take Turtle and Korin for an example.

**"What brings you here?"** It asked.

"Well, it was an accident. I'm not from this world." Gohan started.

**"I see. So you are from the spirit world?"** It asked him.

"No. I come from an alternate reality where none of this exist. In my world, there is no such things as Water-bending, Earth-bending, Fire-Bending, or any kind of bending." Gohan answered.

**"Interesting. And you say that it was an accident that got you here?"** It questioned him.

"Yeah." Gohan sighed." And I doubt I'll ever return. I've been stuck here for four months now." He said.

**"And what is it you have been doing during your stay here?" **It questioned.

"Well, at first, I stayed at the Southern Water Tribe all the way until last night. I've decided to go and travel the world." Gohan explained.

**"We are far from the Southern Water Tribe. How is it that you've gotten to this location in such a short amount of time?"** It asked. Hinting towards the fact that the sun had barely even came up.

"I have a flying cloud." Gohan answered simply.

**"That's an extraordinary thing that you claim to have. Can you demonstrate it?"** It asked.

"Nimbus!" He shouted. seconds later, the yellow cloud came soaring in and stopped next to Gohan.

This brightly colored cloud wasn't what he was expecting. there were flying clouds long ago but they dwindled out of existence long ago. And even if they weren't extinct, a yellow cloud was unseen before.

Gohan hopped onto the cloud and sat cross legged as it made a few laps around the Lion-Turtle before returning to the paw.

"To ride the Nimbus cloud, you must be pure of heart. Otherwise, you won't be able to ride it." Gohan explained.

**"You truly are from another world. And though it may be late, allow me to bestow a gift upon you as a welcoming. A gift that hasn't been given in ten-thousand years. "**The Lion-Turtle said as it lifted it's other hand.

Gohan hesitated for a moment. He was a little suspicious that the creature may have wanted to harm him. He could easily have done one of two things: he could smack the paw away and fly away, or he could see what was going to happen.

he watched as the Lion-Turtle's big meaty paw got closer to him and he decided to see what it would do.

And with its index and middle fingers to Gohan's chest and forehead.

A Green light was being emitted from the tips of its fingers as it gave Gohan a "gift."

* * *

At the Southern Water Tribe, Katara had just woken up from a good nights rest. After getting ready for the day, she exited her igloo and wandered over to Gohan's to greet him like she normally did.

Only, upon entering his igloo, she found that he was not in it. 'Hmm? Where could he be?' She asked herself as she left the igloo in search for him.

He wasn't anywhere to be found in the village or out hunting. The canoes were still there. But there was one place she didn't look.

"Sokka?" Katara questioned from outside his room before she entered. Gohan wasn't in there either. She began to feel worried.

Sokka was in blissful sleep, ignoring her completely. He was having a dream about meat and sleeping.

"Sokka, Gohan's missing." Katara told him in a panicked voice.

"Gohan's a man, he'll be fine." Sokka grumbled.

"But I've looked everywhere for him. He's not in the village." She told him.

Sokka huffed as he got from his kbed and looked at her." Alright. We'll go looking for him when I'm done getting ready."

He had said that and just moments later, they were out searching for the missing Half-Saiyan. Soon, most of the village joined in the search.

They looked all day before the others gave up hope and only Sokka and Katara was left.

"Katara, I don't know where he went, but I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Sokka told her as he began walking away.

Katara looked out to the ocean and stared at it almost as if trying to channel him back. She stood there for minutes before returning to her igloo.

Her Grandmother, Gran Gran, was waiting there for her." I won't be long, Katara." She said as she stood from the bed.

"What do you think happened to him, Gran Gran?" Katara questioned.

"I'm not sure I can answer that, Katara." Gran Gran answered." But I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't become stressed over this. Gohan, where ever he is, will be back." She assured her granddaughter.

"You really think so?" Katara questioned.

"Yes. Now, get to bed. It's getting late." Gran Gran smiled as she exited the igloo.

Katara sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling._' Where are you, Gohan?'_ She questioned.

* * *

**AN: There you have it.**

**This chapter is short, but I would've uploaded it a few days ago. But I came across some news that bummed me out.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4: Time skip

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**AN: I made some changes to the story so go back to Chapter One to see the restarted version. I also changed the name of the story to Dragons of the Sapphire Flame. Please tell me you guys like it. **

* * *

The glowing light dimmed and Gohan felt his power level increase. He was now twice as powerful. Only thing is that it's not the same type of power that he had before. It was different.

"I have given you the element of fire. Be warned for this power is very dangerous and could cause great harm to the world. I trust that with your pure heart, you'll help bring peace to the world." The Lion-Turtle told him as it placed Gohan on his cloud.

"That's what I'll try to do. Thank you for bestowing me with such a gift." Gohan thanked.

"Now go travel the world."

Gohan nodded before he bowed in respect to the ancient being. "Again, thank you for this kindness. I'll do good with this power." He said as Nimbus started moving forward.

He really wished that he could fly on his own will but for some reason, some of his abilities felt shackled. Like a mystic magic was restraining him. But why would 'he' need to be restrained?

He could feel it; whenever he tried to create a weak Ki blast or hover a few feet off the ground, he felt like something was holding him down.

A heavily drawn out sigh escaped his lips as Nimbus flew high into the sky. It was pretty early in the morning and he'd have to get himself something to eat really soon.

He began to think about the new power that was inside of him; he had the element of fire and he knew that now made him a Firebender. And if he was a Firebender then people would assume that he was Fire Nation which meant that he was associated with the people that started the war that Sokka mentioned to him.

He'd have to look into that and get the details behind the point of the war. He briefly wondered how Sokka and Katara would react to that before returning his thoughts to the power within him.

He was about to try and bring out the fire when he saw something with his peripheral vision. He turned his head to the attraction.

It was some sort of social gathering. He looked closely at the town below and saw that it was actually a circus.

_'I've never been to a circus before.'_ He thought as he ordered Nimbus to fly down for a landing.

He jumped off the cloud and signaled for it to fly off and do whatever it is the cloud did on its free time.

He began to walk into the town and saw that everyone there was wearing some shade of red. He looked down at his clothes; they were Water Tribe. He put two and two together and figured that Fire Nation people wore red.

_'If the Fire Nation is warring with the other nations, then I would probably be attacked.' _He summed up.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted at him. He turned to see three men with angered expressions walking towards him.

He first felt alarmed but then relaxed; though he was still ready to defend himself.

"Why are you wearing Water Tribe clothes?" One of the men who was short and stocky with a long beard questioned.

"I, uh…" Gohan hesitated. He wasn't sure what to tell them.

"Out with it!" The middle man who was tall and lanky with a monopoly mustache barked.

"Wait, I think I know the reason why." The third man that was average height with a full beard goatee combo.

"You do?" Gohan and the other two questioned in unison. The former getting ready to fight.

"I can feel it in my gut." He said while stepping closer to Gohan. They were a good two feet apart now.

Gohan gulped inaudibly as sweat began to form at the base of his neck.

"This boy-no! This man here was in the army. I've heard of his story; his platoon was near the Northern Water Tribe on a scouting mission when they were ambushed by Water Tribe warriors. They put up a good fight but were ultimately defeated and slaughtered by them dirty cheaters. This man here." He pointed to Gohan."He singlehandedly avenged his comrades. It was cold up north so he had to sustain his warmth with the clothes of the dead Water Tribe warriors. He then carried out the mission alone with only the captain of the ship as witness to his awesome power and determination. This man is a true hero." The man bowed at the waist to Gohan.

"Are you sure?" His buddies questioned.

"I'm telling you guys, I know it's him. I can feel it in my gut; and my guy has never led me wrong." He said.

Gohan was left speechless. He couldn't believe this guy. Was he serious? Or is this some sort of elaborate scheme of some sort?

"Here, kid, take my money." The first man gave Gohan three golden coins and two silver coins.

"Yeah, and go buy yourself some real clothes at Junkos." The second man said while giving Gohan his money too. Which consisted of three copper coins.

"You deserve it." The third man said while giving Gohan four copper coins, five gold coins, and two silver coins.

Gohan nodded numbly; unable to believe his random luck. The second man pointed him in the direction of Junkos.

He walked into the market and picked out one outfit; burgundy pants that fit much like his old Gi's did, a sleeveless burgundy Gi shirt over a thin long sleeved black shirt, black shoes, and a black sash to keep his pants up.

He walked over to pay for the clothes. He didn't know what the currency was worth. Gold. Silver. Copper.

"That'll be two silver pieces and a copper piece." The man said.

"Ok, I have that." Gohan said as he handed over the exact amount.

"Thank you, I won't ask why you have Water Tribe clothes on but… I'll give you this headband. It's free." The man said.

"Thanks." Gohan grinned as he took the offered clothing attire. It was black with the Fire Nation insignia in the middle.

"The changing room is over there." The man pointed to a door off to the side.

Later, Gohan found himself walking in a throng of people towards the circus that was in town. He just followed people towards the entrance and paid his fee to enter. Which was one silver piece.

He found his way to the main attraction. A Firebending demonstration by three men.

Gohan watched fascinated by the display of Firebending.

Several minutes passed and the men finished their performance. Then another man went to the stage to start his performance.

He did a bunch of fancy tricks and maneuvers. He soon added two more flames and doing a circling motion with each. He finished by making them collide with each other. Causing them to detonate in a magnificent firework display.

Gohan didn't expect birds to have flown out if the fire. 'Magicians, jugglers, benders. This is pretty fun. He thought as the performer brought a volunteer up to the stage.

His stomach rumbled.' Man, I'm hungry.' He thought as he looked around for something to eat.

"Fire flakes, get 'em hot!" A person standing at a concession stand announced.

Gohan walked over." I'll have some, sir." He said.

The man handed Gohan a pouch filled with fire flakes. The Half-Saiyan grabbed some and ate them. They were hot but he wasn't effected by the heat. He savored the taste in his mouth as he turned back to the performance in time to see the performer create a dragon out of the fire.

'Whoa, so cool.' He thought in awe.

It was an awesome festival to say the least. Afterwards, people started going home and he was left wandering the near empty streets. It was about mid day and it was odd to not see many people out and about.

He walked out of the the small town and far into the forest. He didn't want anyone to see him traveling away on Nimbus.

He was completely unaware of the eyes that were locked on him as he thought about Firebending.

'I'm sure I can do the same thing that those guys just did.' He thought. Remembering the performers as he came across a wide open area.

"Just takes practice." He mumbled as he assumed a stance he saw from earlier.

He pivoted his weight around and swung his fist towards the sky in one swift motion; hoping to create some fire. However, all that came out was a small puff of smoke.

He dropped the stance and stared blankly at his fist. He tried again with the other hand. Earning the same result.

'_Maybe that move is too advanced.'_ He surmised as he tried to do one that seemed more simple.

He swung his foot at a clockwise angle and stopped at a full one-hundred and eight degrees as he thrusted his hand forward in front of him.

A small burst of blue fire erupted from his outstretched hand and he grinned as he pumped his fist." Yes, I did it!" He cheered." But why was it blue?" He questioned.

'_Blue fire?' _An elderly man in the shadows questioned. He had only witnessed one person create blue fire and that was the Fire Nation Princess herself. That was a while ago, but he was sure no other person could create blue fire except he_r.' This fool will burn down the entire forest.' _He thought as he stepped out from behind a bush.

"What's burning?" Gohan questioned aloud as he sniffed the air.

He looked back towards the area where he shot his first, mediocre, fire blast and saw a tree on fire. His eyes widened in horror as he ran over to it.

He didn't know what to do; he began to panic but that only somehow only succeeded in making the fire larger.

"Not good." He said as he started kicking dirt at the fire.

To his relief, it started decreasing in size."Fire is a dangerous element." Someone startled him from behind." A Firebender shouldn't practice it alone unless he wishes to burn down an entire forest." He turned around to face an old man with white hair and a thin white mustache.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered slightly." Where'd you come from?" He questioned. He didn't even since the man approach him. Probably because he was so focused on trying to Firebend.

"I am but just an old Firebending master." The man told Gohan. Not sure if Gohan was an Fire Nation patriot." Who are you?"

"I'm Son Gohan. Not that much of a Firebender." He sighed." But I'll get the hang of it eventually." He said.

The old master looked Gohan over. "You're not from around here, are you?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Gohan asked. Genuinely curious.

"By the way you carried yourself into this forest. Where are you from; where is your family?" The man questioned.

"I…" Gohan stopped. Unsure whether or not he could trust the man. He scrutinized his appearance; the man wore several, dirty, tattered robes. He had two diagonal scars over his right cheek. He looked like a wise old man. _'I guess I can trust him._'"… It's a pretty long story." Gohan said.

"Let's hear it." The man replied. Showing that he had all the time in the world.

"Well… it sounds a bit far fetched but I swear that it's completely true. It all started…" Gohan started his story.

When he finished his story, he looked back to the man.

The man had a neutral face as he stared Gohan down. "I believe you." He said. But not because Gohan was convincing. But because all high ranking members of the Fire Nation army were told of a prophecy. A prophecy of a boy that will be brought to their world at his fourteenth birthday. That he'd be granted the art of Firebending and would either cause world piece or untold damage.

Jeong Jeong did not want the latter to happen so he made a decision.

Gohan smiled as the man turned from him." Come with me. I shall teach you to become a master Firebender." He told him.

"You mean, you're gonna train me?" The half-Saiyan questioned.

"That's what I said. Now come before I change my mind." The man snapped.

"Ok." Gohan obliged and started following the man. They walked through the forest until they came across a dirt path.

Walking down it, the man said, "Jeong Jeong ." At Gohan's confused expression, he continued. "My name is Jeong Jeong." He said.

"So do I call you Master Jeong Jeong then?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes." Jeong Jeong answered.

Gohan kept quite as they continued down the path. He wasn't sure what the training would be like but he was eager to start it.

They reached the area Gohan assumed was the camp and Jeong Jeong walked to his. Before entering, he turned back to Gohan and said," Find somewhere to rest, we'll start tomorrow."

Gohan nodded before going off to do just that.

* * *

And like it was said, Jeong Jeong and Gohan started the training; which was really just breathing and concentrating exercises. But he didn't complain.

However, he did want to go back to the Southern Water Tribe where Sokka and Katara were. But other than that, the training was going great.

A few days passed and he decided that after the days training, he'd meditate instead of going straight to sleep.

He sat in the hut that was prepared for him and started to meditate. He cleared his mind of all thoughts.

He found himself sitting in a dark void with no light in it. He turned his head to his left and saw a very faint golden glow off in the far distance.

He started jogging towards it; he arrived quickly and nearly gasped at the sight. It was him in his Super Saiyan Two form trapped inside some sort of crystal ball.

He looked around for the cause of this bizarre container. He placed his hand on the ball and was immediately zapped by lightning.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he was forced out of his meditation." Man, what was that?" He whispered.

What was it? Was that ball his full restrained power? That's what it seemed to be; that was the most logical answer.

He'd have to figure out how to release it if he'd want to use it again. And he really wanted to use it again.

* * *

The next day, at the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and Katara were in a canoe fishing for dinner. They had gotten over Gohan's disappearance and were now just hunting.

They were quite while Sokka followed a fish with his eyes. "It's not getting away from me this time, He said as he got ready to skewer the fish." Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." He said as he got ready.

His sister wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she was looking down at the water below her. A fish swam through her field of vision and she got an idea.

Removing one of her gloves, she extended her arm out towards the fish and started moving her hand up and down.

The water started rippling and a fish inside a bubble of water came out of the water. She was surprised and said," Sokka, look."

"Shh, Katara." He hushed her." You're gonna scare it away. I can already smell it cooking." He said deviously.

"But, Sokka, I caught one." She told him as she made it move around on her command towards the inside of the canoe. Sokka moved the spear back in attempt to thrust it down and poked the water bubble. Causing it to splash everywhere and free the fish." Hey!" She complained.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" He complained.

She sighed at his ignorance." It's not magic; it's Waterbending." She corrected him." And it-"

"Yeah, Yeah. It's an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah." He turned away from her." All I'm saying is that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He said as he rung out his hair.

"You're calling me weird?" She questioned in disbelief." I'm not the one who makes muscles at himself every time I see my reflection in the water." She rolled her eyes.

Sokka was going to retort but a jolt that rocked the canoe stopped him. He looked to the front of the boat to see that they were caught in a water current.

He grabbed the paddle and tried to get them out of the dangerous water. They were soon caught in the middle of iceberg infested waters and the huge chunks of ice were moving towards them at amazing speeds.

Katara began yelling out directions he should go in fear for her life and he zoned her out as he tried his own way.

Nonetheless, the canoe ended up getting smashed and they both ended up on a block of ice.

"You call that 'left'?" She questioned.

"You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've Waterbended us away from the ice." He said.

"So it my fault?" She asked angrily as she stood to her feet.

"I knew I should've left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." He said as he looked away." You know, this never happened when Gohan was here." He complained.

Katara was fuming at his words." You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained… ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She flailed her arms angrily. Causing small waves and a large crack to form on a nearby iceberg.

Sokka noticed this and began to get worried as he tried to stop her.

"Ever since mom died," she continued,"I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, Katara?" He tried again.

"I even do all the laundry! Have even ever smelled one of your dirty socks? Let me tell you, it's not pleasant!" She thrusted her hands down. Causing more cracks in the iceberg.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka pleaded. Fearing for his life again.

"No, that was the last straw. I'm done helping you! From now on, you're own your own!" She yelled one last time. Creating cracks and ultimately destroying the iceberg.

Sokka looked horrified past her and she followed his gaze in time to see the iceberg crumble and plunge into the water. Creating a huge wave that carried them a few meters away.

"Ok, you've officially went from Weird to Freakish, Katara!" He told her.

"You mean, I did this?" She asked wide eyed.

"Yup, congratulations." He told her.

Suddenly, a blue glowing light could be seen in the water in front of them. They got to their feet in alarm and watched as a huge glowing ice berg emerged from the water.

They looked at the iceberg and it's glow illuminated the area in a feint blue hue. Katara looked closer at the center and saw that a boy and a huge animal was in it. The formers eyes suddenly opened. Causing the siblings to gasp.

"He's alive!" Katara told Sokka." We've got to help him." She said as she grabbed his club from his back and ran towards the iceberg.

"Wait, Katara, we don't know what that thing is!" He chased after her.

She stopped in front of it and started hitting it with the club. Intending to free the boy inside. She hit it four times before a gust of wind erupted from the spot she was hitting it. Then, a large crack formed up the height of the iceberg and it split in half as a beam of white light shot into the atmosphere.

* * *

Back at camp, Gohan was talking with Chey. He was the second person to have ever left the Fire Nation army. Only, he was famed for doing it like Jeong Jeong.

"Yeah, I think Jeong Jeong was an Admiral. Or was it a General?" Chey questioned himself.

"Admiral." Gohan clarified. He had heard the story from his Firebending teacher himself but Chey still felt the need to tell him.

"Yeah, anyways-"

Gohan abruptly snapped his head to the south. He felt a dramatic power level appear seemingly out of nowhere.' That power.' He thought. 'It's nearly three times higher than my current level.' He thought in awe as Chey continued talking.

He wasn't sure who the power belonged to but he wasn't worried because it felt good and it also fell as dramatically as it rose.

He'd have to keep tabs on it during his stay at camp. He wasn't afraid if the power, he knew that not all fights were one by it alone. His physical strength was also the same as it was before he got transported to this world.

He could easily several tons just with one hand. But there had been no need to use such strength since he had been here.

* * *

Several weeks later, Gohan was practically a master himself; sure, he wasn't AS good As Jeong Jeong but was close. He was a true prodigy. The fastest learning student out of Jeong Jeong's two students he ever had.(Two including Gohan)

"We will soon be traveling to a different location. The Fire Nation is always searching for me and I can't afford to always be in one place for long." Jeong Jeong told Gohan.

"I remember you told me that." Gohan nodded." Do you think I can go to the Fire Days Festival once more before we leave?" Gohan asked.

"You may go tonight." Jeong Jeong approved.

"Alright!" Gohan silently exclaimed. He enjoyed the festival the first time around and knew he'd enjoy it the second time.

"And while you're there, you can get yourself a new set of clothes." Jeong Jeong chuckled." The only thing not burned from your training is that headband."

Gohan looked to his clothes. They really were burned in several areas.

"But, for now, you will go practice your bending. I'll join you later for a match." The master told the pupil.

Gohan bowed at the waist before going to his training area. During his time training over the past few weeks, his own power heightened greatly. But he has also felt that power skyrocket and fall several more times.

He reached his training area and began his normal everyday warmup before starting his katas. Jeong Jeong joined him soon enough and the two were soon facing each other getting ready to fight.

"Ready?" Jeong Jeong questioned.

Gohan nodded as he took up his stance. Which was just a tweaked version of the Turtle-Style stance. He was ready.' This time, I'll win.' He thought.

He punched forward, creating a ball of azure fire before shuffling his right foot towards Jeong Jeong at a faster speed than the ball.

The old master was ready and stepped on the first. Fire wave that came fast and dodged the next one to the left.

But Gohan was relentless and shuffled more before creating two more balls of fire.

Jeong Jeong jumped over the floored flames and took control of the fireball before throwing it right back at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan parted the ball before dodging two more Jeong Jeong sent his way. He flipped over the last one with a front flip and shot a powerful blast at Jeong Jeong with his feet.

Jeong Jeong retaliated with a powerful stream of fire that nearly caught Gohan off guard. The half-Saiyan smiled as he brought column of blue fire up that protected him from the attack.

He didn't wait to see what the old master would do because he jumped directly in the air and flipped over his master after he let the column drop pointed his hand at Jeong Jeong.

"Looks like I win this one." He grinned.

"Very good." Jeong Jeong complimented." Your young mind has come up with a strategy that succeeded. However, I won't hold back tomorrow." He warned.

Gohan nodded in understanding. 'Man, I thought he had been serious this entire time. Guess I'll have to try harder tomorrow.' He smirked before taking off to his own hut.

'Such raw power.' Jeong Jeong thought after Gohan had left.' It's a good thing he's not with the Fire Nation army. He could cause untold destruction to the world.'

Gohan walked back to his hut to get his money before going to the town.

Entering the town, he walked straight to Junkos. He bought the exact same outfit he was wearing with an extra headband before changing and folding up his clothes.

He walked out to enjoy the festival. He wanted to watch the fire performance again. He wanted to ask the man how he made the fire look like dragon. Jeong Jeong never taught him how because he said it was "A waste of time" and never told him how.

He made his way over to the front and stood by as the show began.

* * *

Later, the magician had just completed his bird in the fire trick.

"I got to learn that trick." A bald kid wearing orange and yellow robes with blue arrow tattoos said.

Gohan looked over to the kid and his two companions; a girl wearing a dark purple cloak and a boy with a dark blue cloak.

His stomach growled before he could say anything and he made his way back to the camp. He hadn't brought all his money so he had to go back their to eat.

He exited and jogged back to the camp site. After he ate, he went into his hut to sleep. And he did so.

When he woke up, he heard Jeong Jeong instructing," Widen your stance."

He sat up and stretched.' Who's he talking to?' He asked himself.

"Wider."

He heard the shuffling of feet.

"Bend your knees."

More shuffling.

"Now concentrate... Good, Good." He heard Jeong Jeong walking away.

"Wait, what do I do know?" He heard a familiar voice ask.

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating. Look at your friend; is she talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing."

"Hey!" Sokka said. Sounding offended.

'Sokka?' Gohan questioned as he got dressed.

"But what am I concentrating on?"

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. It is in balance with nature."

Gohan extended his senses to confirm that it was Sokka. He also sensed Katara and that power!

He exited his hut in time to hear the kid ask," So when do I get to make some fire blast?"

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong ordered as he walked away.

He started chuckling in sync with Sokka and Katara. Drawing their attention to him.

"Who are you?" The kid asked.

"Gohan?" Katara and Sokka gasped.

"Hi, Guys." He greeted with a smile.

* * *

In a realm where the spirits roam, one spirit and two Gods have been watching the half-Saiyan since he arrived in this world. The former had requested the latter two many years ago.

Agni was his name and the two he requested were Whis, The God of Creation, and Barkarot, The Super Saiyan God.

"I don't like this." Barkarot complained." He's a Saiyan and he worked for all that power. You shouldn't have taken it from him." He crossed his arms.

"It's already been explained to you; it's just a precaution for in case he becomes evil." Agni said.

"How can _he_ become evil? He's a descendent of mine and is pure of heart. There is no possible way for that to happen." Barkarot said.

"Anything can happen." Whis told him.

"I guess you're right, Venerable one." Barkarot bowed to Whis.

"Anyways, he already found his restrained power." Whis told Agni.

"Eventually, he will find a way to release those powers. Then what do we do?" Agni asked.

"I can contain them again but he'll just release them again. It'll be a continuous loop that I care not to be apart of." Whis said.

"Can't you make it stronger next time?" Agni asked.

"I've made it as strong as I can without killing him." Whis said.

"I see." Barkarot said as he mentally rooted for the kid to unleash his powers. Of Whis wouldn't continue back and forth, then the kid would be at his best all the time.

"And what happens if he becomes evil and gets his power back?" Agni asked.

"We will not interfere." Whis said." This prophecy you created says that there is a possibility of that happening. It could go either way. " Whis told him.

"So, now what?" Barkarot asked.

"You are going back to the otherworld. You only had to agree to let one of your descendants be brought here. As I agreed to let someone from my universe be brought here. While I'll stay and watch for a little while, you are to return back to otherworld." Whis said.

"Can I keep my body this time?" Barkarot asked hopefully.

"Ask King Yemma." Whis said as he tapped his staff one time. Causing Barkarot to be transported to the check in station.

"Now, shall we see how things turn out from here?" Agni inquired.

"Yes." Whis agreed.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed and remember to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the GAang

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Hi Guys" Gohan grinned at Sokka and Katara.

"Gohan!" The cheered as they rushed towards him. He stood there chuckling as Katara hugged him.

"Man, where have you been?" Sokka asked as he and Gohan fist bumped.

"Well, I left on Nimbus to travel the world. I went to this island where I was ambushed by a bunch of girls." He started.

"You went to Kyoshi Island?" Katara questioned.

"We were there a week ago." Sokka said.

"Wow, well anyways, I left that place and flew to another island that wasn't even an island but a huge Lion Turtle creature. I spent the night on it's shell; which was densely covered in tress and bushes. When I woke up, I wanted to see what it was so I jumped into the water and swam to the front of it and that's how I found out what it was. It was swimming and I guess when it saw me, it wanted to talk so it lifted me on its paw. We talked and I told him I was from a different world and he ended up giving me a gift." Gohan told them.

"What type of gift?" Katara asked.

"Was it food?" Sokka asked hungrily.

"This." Gohan said as he held his right hand out palm towards the sky. He generated a small wisp of blue fire.

"Whoa, it's blue fire." Katara whispered.

"Yeah, I don't know why mines is different. But I think it had something to do with the Lion Turtle." Gohan said." Anyways, after that, I left on Nimbus again and saw that festival from the sky. I've never been to one so I decided to visit it…" He went on to tell them all of what happened over the course of the past three weeks." And that's when I came out and saw you two." He finished.

"I wish you would've told us you were leaving before you left." Katara crossed her arms and looked away with a frown.

"Oh, come on, Tara, I was going to come back. I wouldn't leave my best friends forever without saying goodbye." He told her with a smile. Using the nickname he came up with back at the Southern Water Tribe.

She looked back to him. His smile was enough to make her weak at the knees. But, she was still mad at him. There was no time to swoon like a love struck girl. But, she did like it when he used that nickname for her.

She huffed before uncrossing her arms." Fine, I'll forgive you this time. Just don't pull that disappearing act ever again." She warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said before turning to to Sokka." You two going to tell me how you started your journey? And who's that Kid?" He pointed a thumb towards Aang.

"Well," Katara started as they began walking off." It started when Sokka and I went on a fishing trip. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing with you gone." She told him.

Gohan felt a twinge of guilt. He realized that he did help make things easier. His absence must've made it a little more difficult. Or, back to how it was before he arrived.

"Anyways…" She went in to tell him about how they found Aang and their adventures up until they arrived here.

"Wow, that sounded like it was fun." He said in awe.

"Really? Being chased around the world by an angry jerk sounds like fun?" Sokka questioned.

"Well, kind of. Sounds like he can be a real challenge for me besides Jeong Jeong." He told them.

"Well, I'm getting hungry." Sokka said." Wanna go hunt?" He asked Gohan.

"Sure." Gohan agreed. His stomach silently growled too.

"Boys." Katara mumbled as she shook her head.

Aang simply stood in his stance. He was beginning to feel jealous of this new guy. But he learned from his past mistake so he would continue to concentrate on the sun and it's warmth.

* * *

On their way back to camp, Gohan and Sokka, who both had found nothing adequate to eat, crossed paths with Aang; who was supposed to be breathing on the mountain.

"What are you doing?" Gohan questioned." You should be doing your exercises." He told the Avatar.

"All he's been doing is telling me to breath or or concentrate. I want to learn how to use fire." Aang said.

"Well, you should take it slow. I don't much about Avatars, but I advise taking it slow. You might burn something or someone." Gohan said.

"I'd listen to him, Aang. He knows what he's talking about." Sokka agreed." Fire is dangerous. You could hurt someone."

"I know how to be careful, guys." He brushed their concerns off and continued down to the campsite.

"Does he always brush off other peoples concerns?" Gohan asked.

"Only sometimes. But it usually leads to a life threatening situation." Sokka said.

"Think we should keep an eye on him?" Gohan asked.

A rustling sound nearby stopped the Water Tribe warrior from responding.

A wild boar streaked from behind a bush and into the forest.

"I'm still hungry." Sokka said as he charged the boar.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and started off after his friend. He was indeed hungry. Besides, what's the worst that could happen while they went hunting?

That was a question Gohan didn't want to know the answer to as he heard Katara's scream from within the woods.

"Katara?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

Sokka seemed to hear it too and they both started running back to the camp.

They arrived and saw Katara crouched position with her hands covered.

"Katara, what's wrong?" They both asked in unison with a worried tone. Neither took the time to think of that as weird as Sokka knelt down beside her.

"What did you do?" Sokka asked Aang demandingly.

"It was an accident." Aang tried to explain." I, uh, Katara I'm so-"

Sokka tackled Aang to the ground. While Gohan knelt down besides the crying Katara. "We told you that you shouldn't have messed around with this; now look at what you did. You burned my sister."

Katara immediately took off in the direction that Sokka and Gohan arrived from.

Gohan took off after her while getting his capsule full of his stuff ready so he could give her a Senzu Bean.

He DeCapsulized it when he reached her. She was too busy weeping to notice. He picked up his golden bag of beans and began walking towards her. He didn't notice Jeong Jeong approaching.

"Katara." He started. But she had plunged her hands into the river she was crouched over. He was going to tell her that water didn't make the burns go away when her hands started glowing.' What the?' He questioned as she pulled her hands out of the water fully healed.

"You have healing abilities." Jeong Jeong said from behind both of them as he walked past Gohan and crouched next to Katara." I always wished I was blessed like you. Free from this burning curse." He told her.

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know." She replied. Now noticing Gohan and his golden bag but not saying anything." Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razors edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we're torn apart." He finished just as a fireball splashed in the river in front of them.

Gohan looked to the left just as another blast flew straight at him. He dispersed the flame before it could cause any harm and looked towards the source of the trouble; three boats on the river fast approaching.

"Go get your friends and flee!" He ordered the Water Tribe girl. She took off running back to the camp. "Do not come back here, or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!" He yelled after her before turning to Gohan. "You go with them! Gather your things and leave!"

"What? No way! I'm not leaving you here by yourself." Gohan argued as he shot his own blue fire blast at an on coming assault of orange fireballs.

"I will take care of myself! No Go!" He yelled as he created a wall of fire that blocked the three boats from going any further.

Gohan hesitantly gathered his things before taking off in the direction Katara went. Jeong Jeong was a master Firebender. He knew what he was doing.

He didn't bother to capsulize his stuff as he started running faster. He quickly caught up with Katara as they approached a huge white creature with a brown arrow design in its fur.

"Katara, are you alright?" Sokka asked protectively.

"I'm fine." She assured him." We need to get out of here. Where's Aang?" She asked.

Sokka pointed his thumb over his shoulder and she ran to the hut.

"Jeong Jeong told me to go with you guys." Gohan said dismissively at Sokka's confused expression

Gohan jumped onto the saddle in one jump and set his things down. He sensed the Avatar rushing off to Jeong Jeong's aid.

'Maybe I should go help too.' He thought as reached for his Power Pole.

However, he sensed Jeong Jeong moving away from the trouble and relaxed slightly.

Katara came back and she, and Sokka climbed Appa. The latter on the Bison's head." Yip Yip!" He said and it took to the air.

Gohan was slightly surprised but remembered what Katara and Sokka had told him.

Arriving on the river where Aang had dodged all of the Admiral's attacks, causing him to ignite his own boats.

Aang was in the water while the boats sank and Sokka shouted, "Aang, come on!"

The Air Nomad leapt onto the head of the Flying Bison as Sokka cloned into the back with Katara and Gohan.

"Yip Yip." He said and the beast took to the air.

They flew in silence for a few moments and Aang climbed into the saddle with them.

"Aang, your burned." Katara said. Indicating his arm. It was visibly pink." Let me help you." She said as she scooted closer to him and Waterbended some water out of her pouch that was on her hip. She made the water glove around her hand as she placed it over his forearm. In moments, he was healed.

"Wow, that's good water." Aang said gratefully.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked.

"I guess I always knew." Katara shrugged.

"So, where are we going?" Gohan asked as he began sorting through his stuff. Making sure he didn't leave anything behind.

"To the Northern Water Tribe to get Katara a master." Sokka answered.

"I'm Aang." Aang extended his right hand to Gohan.

Gohan looked at the offered appendage."I'm Gohan." He shook the hand.

"Yeah, Aang, Gohan was with us before we found you." Katara said.

"Really? But, how'd you get to the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked curiously.

Gohan smirked." Nimbus!" He shouted.

"What's Nimbus?" Aang asked.

Just then, a puffy yellow cloud came streaking in before slowing down to match the speed of the flying bison.

"That's Nimbus." Gohan said as he stood to his feet before hoping over to the cloud.

Aang gaped at the sight. How was this possible? The only time he ever heard of people riding clouds was when he was younger and asked about the first airbender people.

"Katara, remember that ride I promised you?" Gohan asked as the cloud moved closer to the saddle. He extended his hand out to her.

She remembered. He told her he'd let her ride some day. But she seemingly never had the time to take him up on that offer. Now was the time.

She slowly stood to her feet and walked over to him. She took the offered hand and he pulled her up with one arm onto the cloud.

When her feet touched down on the plush cloud, her eyes widen as it felt solid enough to stand on.

"I knew you were pure of heart." He told her as she got on both knees. He sat on his bottom and faced forward." You might want to hold on." He told her as Nimbus started moving forward faster.

She let out a startled shriek as she clung to Gohan's right arm. She had never experienced such speed before.

Gohan laughed happily as Nimbus did a few circles at high speeds. Luckily, Katara hadn't recently eaten anything or it would've left her during the movements.

Gohan spared her from any more freight and slowed Nimbus dramatically to match Appa's speed. However, he kept them above Appa so he could ask her something.

"That was amazing." She said as she loosened her hold on his arm. She had never felt them before and was surprised by how muscled it felt. (I don't want this to seem awkward. But it sure does feel that way.) It was hard and toned.

"Katara, I want to go back and check to see if Jeong Jeong is alright." He told her.

"I'm sure he's alright." She told him.

"I know where they all went. I'll be back soon, I promise." He told her.

"How will you find us?" She asked.

"Trust me, I'll find you all." He told her.

"I… trust you." She told him.

Gohan smiled as they began to gradually descend." I need you to watch my stuff. They'll be safe but I want you to keep a special eye on that red pole that I had. It means a lot to me." He told her.

He would've taken it with him but wanted her to feel assured that he'd return.

"I will." She said.

Below them, Aang was jealous and it was obviously on his face because started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked.

"You're jealous." Sokka answered.

"No I'm not." Aang denied as he looked back up at the cloud.

"It's written all over your face." Sokka said.

"So! Who cares about the stupid cloud and the stupid blue fire?" He yelled.

Just then, Nimbus came down enough to let Katara step off safely.

"Thanks." She said as he stayed on the cloud.

"Sokka , I'll be back soon. I'll see you guys soon." He said as he made an arch with Nimbus and took off in the opposite direction.

"Where's he going?" Sokka asked.

"To make sure Jeong Jeong is ok. He said that he'd be back soon though." She sighed.

"Good riddance." Aang mumbled inaudibly. But then felt ashamed. He barely Knew Gohan and was jealous because Katara was infatuated with him. But it only made him upset because Gohan was oblivious to her! Or was he? He began to think about the tips Sokka have him when they visited Aunt Wu. Did he give Gohan the same advice and that's why Katara liked him? He sighed as it began to get dark.

**(The episode, "The Northern Air Temple" is canon so just watch that to see what Katara, Sokka, and Aang are doing.)**

Gohan arrived over a densely forested region several miles away from the camp they were at. He sensed Jeong Jeong and the others there but not Chey. Poor man must've gotten left behind.

He jumped from Nimbus and landed with a thud behind the group of travelers.

Startled, they all got onto the defensive but relaxed when they realized who it was.

"Gohan." Jeong Jeong was surprised to see his pupil pop in unexpectedly.

"Master Jeong Jeong." Gohan bowed the correct way." I left with the others but I'd like to know why." He said.

"You are my best pupil, Son Gohan. A true Firebending prodigy. But there are things I can not teach you. That is why I sent you to travel the world with the Avatar." Jeong Jeong told him.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "But why didn't you let me fight with you?"

"A fish does not help its mother when under attack from a predator. It survives by fleeing." Jeong Jeong said.

'Nice analogy.' Gohan thought.

"We will set up camp for the night later down this path." Jeong Jeong said as they continued forward.

Gohan nodded and continued with them.

The next day, they woke up early and continued to walk for several more miles before taking a ten minute break where they ate and rested.

Gohan ate some fruit that had been given to him and closed his eyes as he extended his senses to find out where Zhao was.

'Wow, he sure does give up easy. He's going the opposite direction." He thought.

"We leave now." Jeong Jeong said.

Gohan walked over to the Firebending master to walk side by side." Master Jeong Jeong, I wanted to thank you for taking the time to train me." He said.

"You are welcome." Jeong Jeong replied as Gohan bowed.

"But, I'll travel this day with you before going back." Gohan said.

And that's what he did, he left before sunset and he arrived with Nimbus next to Appa and the others. They were at some old ruined temple.

"Alright, Nimbus, I'll call you when I need you." He said as he jumped from the cloud and did a series of flips before landing with a TOCK next Appa.

Attracted by the noise, Sokka, Katara, and Aang rushed to the side where he landed.

"You're back." Katara said.

"What, you didn't believe me?" He questioned.

"I did." She assured him." It was just hard to." She said.

"Well, Jeong Jeong and the others are safe and I'm here with you guys for good. I'm officially joining this team." He said.

"Good, we were just about to leave." Aang said with a forced smile.

"To the Northern Water Tribe?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes." Sokka answered." Let's go before it gets late." He suggested as they mounted the beast.

Aang hopped onto Appa's head. "Yip Yip." He said and the bison took to the air.

* * *

Two days later, Gohan, Sokka, Katara and Aang were tired from flying for two days straight and Appa was slowly reaching ocean level from his tiredness.

Gohan was on his back staring up at the sky with Katara prone to his left looking far out into the ocean and Sokka to his right in the back facing both of them from his seated position. Aang was on Appa's head steering the flying animal.

"I'm not one to complain," Sokka started," But, can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka questioned.

"I have an idea;" Aang snapped. "Why don't we al get on your back and you take us to the North Pole?" He questioned irritated while pointing directly at the Water Tribe warrior.

'Yeah, because he wants two males, his sister, and a bison on his back.' Gohan mentally said sarcastically. Then he sat up. Where did that come from?

"I'd love to." Sokka said sarcastically while bending over the saddle." Hop on everyone; Sokka is ready for takeoff." He said sarcastically.

"Look," Katara started. Trying to ease the tension," we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said.

"And for what? We can't even find the Norther Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." He told them.

"Actually," Gohan started." There's a group of people coming our way." He said as Aang had to sharply maneuver Appa to avoid a spike of ice that stuck out of the water.

It would've been a kill blow if the Avatar wasn't ready. He tried to move Appa out of the way of another ice attack and nearly succeeded but it caught Appa on his middle right paw, causing the Bison to spin out of control.

Appa landed in the water but was rendered immobile when the water turned to ice and trapped him.

Gohan and Sokka jumped to their feet. The former with his Power Pole in hand while the latter reached for his boomerang.

"Their Waterbenders." Katara pointed out when their attackers revealed himself." We found the Northern Tribe." She smiled.

It was a misunderstanding and the warriors understood that when they saw three people wearing Water Tribe clothing and the Avatar.

So now they were being escorted to the tribe by the warriors.

The half-Saiyan was a little disappointed that they had to stay for who knows how long. But it was ok because he was dressed in the Water Tribe clothing Sokka gave him many months back.

Aang and Katara were excited about being able to find a master to teach them Waterbending.

Sokka was glad that they finally made it to the Northern Water Tribe.

"There it is." Aang said as the outer wall of the tribe came into view.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara sounded astonished.

"We're final here." Sokka said.

Gohan just watched as they made their entrance into the city. The Waterbender's bending ability was amazing.

"I can't believe how many Waterbenders live up here." Katara said.

"Yeah, we'll find a master to teach us no problem." Aang said as they entered the outer wall. There was another ahead of them that they had to pass to enter the city.

They entered it and Appa followed a little sail boat that was leading them to the heart of the city.

Along the way, a small canoe, traveling in the opposite direction as them.

Sokka, like the others was gazing around the city when he noticed the canoe's passengers. A man paddling it while the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sat enjoying the scenery of the city.

He smiled lopsidedly as he hopped off the saddle and slid down the length of Appa's tail to get a better look at her retreating form.

Gohan also noticed her and stared at her; but not to the extent or as long as Sokka did. She was pretty.

"This place is beautiful." Katara commented.

"Yeah, she is." Sokka said in a half trance.

They were welcomed with open arms by the chief and invited to a feast to be held for them.

That's where they were now. The order of which they were sitting from right to left went: Gohan, Sokka, Katara, Aang, the Chief and other important people.

"Today we celebrate the arrival of our brothers and sister of the Southern Water Tribe. And with them, they brought someone very special. Someone we believed disappeared from the world until now; the Avatar." He gestured to Aang.

There was a loud applause as Aang waved to the crowd. It went unnoticed by many that he thought Gohan was a member of the Southern Water Tribe when he said. 'brothers'.

"We also celebrate my daughters sixteenth birthday; Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Chief Arnook announced as he stepped aside to allow the gathering to view his approaching daughter.

"Thank you, father." Yue nodded to him before turning to address the people." May the spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, master Paku and his students will perform." Arnook said.

Gohan wasn't really interested in watching the display as he began eating; it wasn't fast and messy like he did back in his world because he didn't feel like he'd literately die if he didn't eat as fast as he could.

Sokka also began eating until he noticed the Princess coming over to sit… next to Gohan!

However, Gohan slid over so she could sit between them.

Sokka sighed in relief before stuffing to pieces of meat in his mouth and swallowing them before turning on the charm and propping his left elbow on the table before turning to Yue." Hi there, Sokka; Southern Water Tribe." He told her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Yue told him.

An awkward silence filled the the air for a brief moment.

"I'm, Gohan." The half-Saiyan greeted her before returning to his food.

"So," Sokka said in length." You're a Princess." He stated the obvious. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince my self." He told her.

"Ha!" Katara couldn't help but laugh. "Prince of what?" She asked.

"A lot of things." Sokka told her. "Do you mind; I'm trying to have a conversation here." He told her.

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." She bowed mockingly.

"Gohan, are you a bender?" Yue asked. Slightly interested in the younger boy.

"I'm a Firebender." He answered. Earning a gasp from the snow-haired girl.

"But don't worry, he's not like the others." Sokka assured her. Drawing her attention.

"He's not with the Fire Nation?" Yue asked astonished.

"Yeah, and since I'm going to be in town for a while, I was wondering if we could do an activity together?" He asked nervously.

"An activity?" She chuckled.

Sokka's expression went blank as he gobbled down two more pieces of meat.

He coughed a little because some of the food went down the air pipe.

"Yeah, real smooth." Katara mocked. He frowned at her.

"Well, this has been nice, I think I'll be going to sleep now." Gohan said as he stood and started walking away. Waving 'goodbye' over his shoulder.

Went to their apartment where all his stuff was. He entered and went straight to his room.

He saw the technique book that Tien and Choutzu gave him before he left. 'It's a little odd that I got this gift before this all happened. As a matter of fact, it's odd that I got any of these gifts before this happened. Well, it was the first time I had a party since… I guess they were just expressing gratitude.' He summed as he picked the book up and began to read the first pages.

They showed the basic stances for the Crane School that Tien used. He flipped the page and examined the more advanced stances. He flipped the page again and examined the techniques.

'All of these techniques require control of your Ki to use. And I can't even form a weak Ki blast.' He thought sadly as he flipped another page.

An over exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he put the books down and set up his sleeping bag. He'd read the rest of it the next day. He was fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like this. If not, Meh. I was feeling Lazy and just had a not so good past two days.**

**Yesterday was my birthday a and today is Valentine's day.**

**The only people to wish me happy birthday were my mom, baby brother, and grandma. I guess the rest of my family either didn't care or forgot.**

**Oh well. I figured I'd at least put up a chapter today.**

**Happy Valentine's day.**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Add on to Chap 5

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Gohan woke up to the low sounding whistling of Aang. He groggily rose to his feet.

He took in his surroundings immediately; Sokka was sleeping in his sleeping bag, Katara was asleep as well and the Avatar was sitting cross legged while whistling happily.

"Good morning Gohan." Aang greeted rather loudly. Feeling happy about the day of Waterbending training.

"Good morning." Gohan greeted.

Katara began to stir awake from the commotion. Drawing their attention back to her.

Gohan looked around for his power pole. He figured that he'd need more than one means to protect himself during his travels with the Avatar.

He had never wielded the indestructible pole in combat before and never actually trained with it.

"Good morning Katara." He heard Aang greet the female Waterbender loudly.

"Good morning Aang." Katara greeted.

Gohan found his pole and turned to the Waterbender." Good morning Katara." He greeted.

"Oh, hi Gohan." She greeted with a little more enthusiasm in her voice.

"Katara, are you ready to be taught Waterbending?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Yes." She answered as the two took off out of the room.

Gohan strapped the pole to his back as he too exited apartment.

Immediately, he felt the brisk cold air assault his face when he stepped outside.

_'This is exactly what I've missed about the Southern Water Tribe.' _He thought sarcastically. He normally was never sarcastic but the cold weather was getting to him as he took a step forward.

_Crunch_

He took another step.

_Crunch_

This continued until he reached the smooth icy path that led to the animal stables. Appa was eating hay when he arrived.

"Hey there, big guy." He greeted upon arrival.

For some reason, a trait passed to him by Goku, most animals were naturally attracted to Gohan. To prove this, Appa licked him with his large tongue from toe to head.

Gohan was covered in slimy saliva. "Ah, you sure are a big fella, aren't ya?" He grinned as he rubbed the bison's head.

Appa made a noise that seemed to be an answer.

"Ok, buddy, I've got to start training." He said as he walked a good distance away from the bison.

He pulled the pole out of it's sheath and got into a stance he found suitable to wield the magical weapon and it glowed red as it magically adjusted it's length to accommodate for his height.

He adjusted his hand position slightly and nodded in approval.

If only he had a sparring partner to train with. He'd have to resort to fighting imaginary opponents.

He picked a person who's stance he could picture perfectly: his father's.

He pictured Goku and himself in an open plane outside their home in the four-thirty-nine mountain district.

Goku had his battle smirk on as he stared his son down. Gohan returned his own battle smirk as father and son got ready to spar.

Gohan stayed glued to his spot as Goku charged him. The older Saiyan attempted a leg sweep but Gohan hit away with the butt of the pole before sweeping it around to sweep Goku's leg from under him.

However, Goku kicked up with that leg and he had to move the pole to block it. But, because Goku was a fighting genius, he feigned the kick and shoved Gohan back.

The warm-up just started.

* * *

While Gohan was having an imaginary fight, Aang struggled with his Waterbending. Paku was a great teacher but Aang was having a hard time. And it wasn't any easier with the wise cracks the master shot at him.

Katara, reluctantly, joined Yugoda and the other female Waterbenders in a hut dedicated to the purpose of teaching the young girls how to properly heal.

After the class, Katara and Yugoda discovered that the latter knew Konna; Gran Gran.

Katara also discovered that Gran Gran fled to the Southern Water Tribe after being put in an arranged marriage.

Sokka, however, started with a good day that ended miserable when Princess Yue told him it was a mistake to ask him to meet her on a bridge that night and fled the bridge in a hurry.

The Water Tribe warrior even carved her a wooden fish as a token of friendship. But he threw it away after she quickly left.

Gohan finished his day of training and didn't even break a sweat as he returned to the apartment.

He arrived seconds after Sokka.

"-warrior training?" He heard Katara asking when he entered.

He saw that Aang was lying down with his lemur while Katara propped up on her elbow.

Sokka grunted angrily as he kicked his bag. It shuffled a few feet and he dropped to his knees before lying down grumbling.

"That bad, huh?" Aang asked.

"No, It's Princess Yue." He answered. "I don't get it; one minute she wants to go out with me, the next, she's telling me to get lost." He said." How's Waterbending training?" He asked. Wanting to get past his subject.

Now it was Aang's and Katara's turn to be upset as both plopped down besides Sokka. Gohan simply went over to his side and lied down as well.

"Master poophead won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang answered sadly.

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka asked the monk.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katara asked as she instantly cheered up. "At night, you can teach me all the moves you learned from Master Paku. That way, you'll have someone to train with and I'll learn Waterbending. Everyone's happy." She said.

"I'm not happy." Sokka mumbled.

"Yeah, but you're never happy." Katara waved his sorrow off." Come on Aang." She said to the monk as she raced out the door.

"So, how was warrior training?" Gohan asked Sokka as he got comfortable in his sleeping bag.

"It was alright, I guess. I'm just a little disappointed with what happened with Yue." Sokka sighed. "But why didn't you come to warrior training?" He asked curiously.

"I was training with my power pole." Gohan said as Momo leaped onto his stomach." I don't want to rely solely on Firebending." He chuckled.

"What's so special about this pole." Sokka asked as he took it out of it's sheath." What can you stab with this?" He asked before remembering that he asked Aang the same thing a few weeks ago." Wait, does this thing turn into something else?"

"No, but it does extend to any length." Gohan said.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised by that. What, with all the things you've already told us." Sokka said.

"It's magic." Gohan informed him.

"Magic cloud, magic pole, what else do you have that's magic?" Sokka asked sarcastically. Already feeling better.

"You'd be surprised." Gohan lightly chuckled as he closed his eyes for the night. Leaving Sokka to ponder on what he meant by that.

He woke up to Katara lightly shaking him. His first instinct was to attack. But, he resisted it as he slowly exited his sleeping bag.

"Morning Katara." He yawned as he stood to his feet and began stretching.

"Good morning Gohan." She greeted." We've got a problem: Master Paku won't train Aang anymore. He found us practicing and told Aang he was no longer accepted as his pupil." She told him as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Aang and Sokka.

Gohan frowned. So much for a good morning without problems.

"What are we going to do then? Is Aang going to find a new master?" He asked as he finished his stretches.

"We're going to speak to Chief Arnook about this." She answered.

* * *

And so they did so; they retold the story to Arnook while Paku sat smugly next to him.

"What do you want me to do, force Master Paku to take Avatar Aang back as his student?" He questioned after hearing their case.

"Yes. Please." Katara answered pleadingly. She hadn't meant for this to happen. All she wanted was to learn Waterbending.

"I suspect that he'll change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize." Arnook told her.

Gohan looked to Katara. He knew she wouldn't do that. He could tell by the way she was staring at Paku's smug form.

However, she surprised him when she seemed to be having some sort of inner struggle. A debate for whether or not she should apologize. She turned and looked back at Aang with a softened expression. She really didn't mean for things to turn out like this.

"Fine." She agree as she turned back to Paku.

"I'm waiting, little girl." Paku said slyly.

Gohan now definitely knew that any apology that was about to come out of her mouth wouldn't now. He just crossed a line.

"No, no way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you." She yelled. Creating cracks in the floor as she pointed an angry finger at the man.

"Uh, Katara?" Aang tried to calm her down.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me." She said. Earning a collective gasp from some people nearby.

She turned on heel and began walking out. Gohan jogged to keep up with her quick pace while Aang stayed behind to try and explain what she meant.

"Katara, you aren't serious about fighting him, are you?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? He's a jerk." She said.

"Yeah, but you're not going to win. He's a master and you're… well, you aren't." He told her.

"I know." She said angrily as Sokka and Aang came after them.

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win the fight." Sokka told her.

"I know." She said angrily as she removed her coat and threw it at him." I don't care." She said.

"You don't have to do this for me; I can find another teacher." Aang told her.

"I'm not doing it for you; someone has to knock some sense into that guy." She said.

They turned to see Paku strolling leisurely down the steps.

"So, you've decided to show up?" She questioned with burning determination. But, he walked right past her." Aren't you going to fight?" She questioned.

"Go back to the healing hut with the other women, where you belong." He said nonchalantly.

Gohan knew that Paku was just trying to provoke Katara into attacking first. A tactic used by many great warriors to get their opponent angry and sloppy.

_'Wow, this guy really is a jerk.' _He thought as Katara created a water whip and smacked Paku in the back of the head.

Paku stopped when he felt the stinging sensation at his head." Fine. You want to learn how to fight so bad, study closely." He said.

Gohan, Aang and Sokka watched on as Katara valiantly tried to best Paku in a fight.

Gohan kind of felt bad for his friend. After Jeong Jeong revealed that he was holding back in their spars, he knew what it looked like when a Master was holding back. And Paku had the same expression on his face that looked like like he was trying but was really stretched restraint.

Aang watched closely; knowing that Katara would lose but still holding faith that she could pull through with a miracle win.

Sokka didn't have a thought yet because he was hit with a stream of water at the beginning of the fight.

"Well, I'm impressed." Paku complimented after she tried to have him smashed by two pillars of ice. "You are an excellent Waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" She questioned.

"No." He answered.

Katara grunted as she continued her assault on him with a wave of snow.

Paku dodged it by creating an arc with ice and sliding on it around to her and struck her! Causing her necklace to fall and her to be sent to the ground.

Gohan growled in frustration. It was hard for him to see his friends being beat. He never liked it.

Taking a step forward, he nearly sprang into action against Paku. But Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see his friend shaking his head 'no' not to interfere.

Gohan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was cold enough for him to see his breath in the air as he took a step back in time to see Paku deliver the fight finisher; he used ice shards to immobilize her.

The fight was finished.

"This fight is over." The master said as he began walking past Katara.

"Hey, come back here. I'm not finished yet." She tried to free herself.

"Yes… you are." Paku said as he continued into he came across her necklace on the floor. He bent down and picked up the necklace. Examining it closely, his eyes widened in realization." This is my necklace." He said softly.

"No, it's mine. Now give it back." Katara demanded

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life; for Konna." He reminisced as he let his ice shards melt. Releasing Katara from them.

"My Gran Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked bewildered.

Gohan, Sokka, Aang, Chief Arnook, and Princess Yue all stood behind Katara who stood a few yards behind Paku.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged." Paku told them. Not even looking back at them as he reflected on the day Konna went missing. "I thought we would have a long happy life together." He said." I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara asked. "It was an arranged marriage… Gran Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must've taken a lot of courage."

Yue bursted into a fit of tears and took off. She was in the same situation. An arranged marriage that she didn't want to be in. But she was loyal to her people. And that meant she had no way of escaping the marriage she would soon be forced into.

**(I'm not sure what happens here or if I'm just missing something. Because in the next scene where Yue kisses Sokka, it's night time again. Someone help me out with this. Also, I'm not sure how much time passes between this episode and the "The Siege of the North, Part One" so in this story, it'll be two weeks.)**

As the days passed and turned into weeks, Sokka sparked a relationship with Yue that was strictly a friendship and nothing more.

Master Paku relented and allowed Katara to become one of his pupils, Aang progressed in his Waterbending too. But not as fast as Katara, who seemed to be a prodigy when it came to Waterbending.

Gohan also progressed in his own training. In fact, he was becoming so great at wielding the Power Pole that he even decided to join Sokka in warrior training.

There wasn't much stuff they told him that he already didn't know. But a refresher course is always good.

* * *

**AN: This chapter might seem rushed but it was actually supposed to go at the end of the last chapter. It's my fault it didn't go because I thought I Copy and Pasted it from my notes. For those of you who don't already know, I do my stories from my iPhone so it also takes a little longer than what it would be if I used my computer. **

**Remember to Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Siege Starts

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Admiral Zhao, after witnessing the blue flames emitted from that boy with Jeong Jeong, sat silently fuming in his chambers in the lead ship that was leading the siege of the North Pole. He was furious! He had heard of the prophecy like all the other higher ups in the Fire Nation all knew.

Many of them wished it was nothing more than just a hoax! That the prophecy would never come true. Zhao himself wished it so the most so he could court the Princess when she reached marrying age!

He had remembered the first time he saw the Fire Nation Princess. She sat elegantly next to her father looking beautiful as always.

So what if he was over thirty-five years older than her!? He deserved a beautiful maiden that was powerful.

He soon found himself shaking with barely restrained rage as he thought of the prophecy.

But then a smirk plastered itself on his face as he came up with a brilliant idea: he'd just kill the boy and the prophecy wouldn't come true. He'd just have to go back, find the boy, and kill him.

He has no qualm about killing a child if it meant getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was the Princess to be his.

However, what he was doing could be considered high treason if the Fire Lord were to find out.

Ozai wanted the prophecy to come true so he could mold who was said to become the most powerful bender alive.

Zhao was a little conflicted on whether or not he should just write a message and send it via messenger hawk.

But he quickly put an end to the conflicted feeling he had. His desire for the Princess far outshines his fear of the Fire Lord.

But little did Zhao know, one of his soldiers that were with him and had also witnessed the blue Firebending had already written a message to the Fire Sages to deliver to the Fire Lord. Hoping to be promoted for turning in Zhao.

* * *

Gohan stood in the animal stables with Appa. The chilled air breezing lightly against his still form. His hair shoulder length messy hair waving softly; tickling his neck as he rubbed Appa's head. He had grown quite fond of the large flying animal. As did Appa with him. Though, not as mush as he is with Aang.

Ah, the Avatar. Gohan had gotten to know Aang pretty well over the course of the past weeks. They were friends.

Katara progressed rapidly in Waterbending training. Something she often talked to Gohan about whenever she had the chance to.

Sokka had been joined by Gohan in warrior training and both teens started a sort of competition between them. Which inspired the other young men to try harder too. But, of course Gohan was holding back significantly.

Right now, Katara was sparring with another student of Paku while Aang played in the snow with Momo the lemur.

Sokka was with Yue. Having a good time walking and talking about his life in the Southern Water Tribe.

Gohan stood next to Appa; staring out at the ocean, he was able to see black clouds on the horizon. He frowned as he extended his senses.

He could sense a large amount of people slowly approaching.

"It's some sort of invasion." He mumbled as he patted Appa on the head. "Nimbus!" He shouted into the sky. Summoning the yellow cloud.

The cloud zoomed in low and stopped abruptly next to him. He hopped onto it and ordered it to move forward.

He stopped it in the air high above the fleet of ships. "They must be planning on taking the Northern Water Tribe." He said." I've got to go warn the chief." He thought as Nimbus turned around and headed straight back to the Water Tribe.

On his way back, he met Yue and Sokka half way there. They were about four seconds from kissing when he abruptly stopped. The latter surprised to see him on a yellow cloud!

"Sokka, there's a Fire Nation invasion." He pointed over his thumb." We've got to warn the chief and prepare for it." He said.

"Oh no." Yue gasped.

A gray snowflake dwindled into Sokka's line of sight. Soot mixed with snow. It's what happens when the Fire Nation's warships get near.

Sokka nodded in agreement before steering Appa around. Gohan flew on ahead and Nimbus let him off near the palace and entered the ice structure on foot.

"Ah, brother Gohan, what brings you here?" Arnook asked.

"Th-" Gohan started but was rudely interrupted by a screaming woman.

"It's the Fire Nation! They're invading!" She ran circles around Gohan in a panic.

Gohan nodded in confirmation when the chief looked to him. He stood by as many of the villagers gathered in to here the word of their chief.

When Katara and the others entered, Gohan saw the worried expression on her face as he sat next to her near the front.

He squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring, comforting manner.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived." Arnook started." The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me; knowing well that some of these are about to vanish from our tribe." He paused. "But they will vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits; Spirit of the ocean, Spirit of the moon, be with us." He pleaded with his arms spread." Now, I will need volunteers for a dangerous mission." He announced.

Sokka immediately stood up." Count me in." He said determined.

"Sokka?" Katara questioned.

Gohan didn't stand. Even though he wanted to. He also wanted to be on the front line to prevent as many deaths as possible.

"Now, be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept my task." Arnook said.

The gang watched as Sokka walked forward after another man in front of him and get the mark. It was three diagonal curvy lines on his forehead.

After this, Gohan stood with his arms crossed next to Aang. Who was perched up on a small, round pillar. They were staring out into the sea from there.

"The stillness before battle is unnameable. Such a quite dread." Arnook said as he and Katara approached from behind.

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people." Aang started slowly." I'm gonna make a difference this time." He said as he stood up.

* * *

Just hours later, Gohan stood next to Sokka and Katara as they stared out at the slow approaching fleet of ships. Aang sat on top of Appa's head to his left.

He breathed in through his nose slowly as he looked out at the water. He exhaled slowly as he pulled his Power Pole out to a ready position in his hand.

To his right and left, Water Tribe warrior stood ready for battle. He knew that with the amount of energies he sensed, a lot of lives would be lost soon.

Just then, a flaming rock came soaring towards them.

Acting fast, Gohan shouted," Power Pole extend!" The magical weapon extended as he swung it down fast.

**Whack**

Gohan hit the flaming, oil doused rock towards the water. Several more came and he kept the defending the village with practiced ease.

Aang took initiative and flew with Appa to the first few ships to try and sabotage them so they wouldn't be able to fire at them again.

This went on for hours. Aang disabled ships and Gohan defended the village. Only some blast actually made it into the city. But they were stopped by Paku and his students.

While that was happening, Sokka was with some other young men trying to formulate a plan to infiltrate the Fire Nation Navy with outdated uniforms. Sokka quickly informed them of the newer design after he laughed a little.

* * *

"Yah!" Gohan exerted as he smacked one final blast out of it's trajectory.

"They're ceasing fire!" Someone exclaimed.

"Phew." Gohan silently relieved as he dropped his stance." Power Pole retract." He mumbled as he turned to see if any damage had been done from the blast he couldn't stop.

He was glad to see that Paku and his students kept everything safe.

He looked around for Katara. _'Where'd she go?' _He asked himself as he began sensing for her.

He looked back at the palace and saw Katara and Yue standing together. The sun was setting and since it seemed as if there would be no more attacks that night, Gohan quickly made his way over to them.

He arrived a little over a minute later. "Hey, are you two alright?" He asked. Concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, we're fine." Katara answered. "That pole… how long does it get? Is it harder than metal?" She asked as she reached for his weapon.

"That's good to hear. And I'm not sure how long it reaches. But it is indestructible." He answered as he let her inspect it.

"Where'd you get such a weapon?" Yue asked curiously.

"It belonged to my dad. But before him, it was his grandpa's; my namesake. I'm not sure who had it before him though." He answered. 'It was probably Roshi.' He thought as Aang touched down with near them.

"I can't do it." He mumbled to himself as he slid down Appa and landed on his rear with his hands on his face and elbows on his knees. He looked stressed and worn out. "I must've taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships but there's just too many of them." He said sadly as he looked up at them."I can't fight them all." He looked down.

Gohan felt a little guilty for not hopping on the Nimbus Cloud and helping him but quickly diminished the feeling. If he had went, there would probably be several casualties. Something he'd blame himself for.

"But you have to. You're the Avatar." Yue grabbed Aang's attention once more. She sounded pleadingly.

"I'm just one kid." Aang countered weakly as he rested his head between his knees.

Gohan understood what Aang was feeling. Having the weight of the world on his shoulders at such a young age. It reminded him of how he had to defeat Cell.

He sighed as he turned and looked at the Fire Nation battle ships that lined up by the dozens.

_'Maybe he doesn't have to be the one to bring an end to this war.' _He thought as he removed his coat to allow for better mobility.

Katara handed him the Power Pole and gripped it tightly as he waited for the start of this siege.

* * *

And wait is what they did. Soon, the group of two boys and two girls found themselves at an window in a hallway in the palace that had a view of the ocean.

But Gohan didn't look out. He knew that full moon was out and didn't want to risk transforming into an Great Ape and kill everyone.

"Legend says that the moon was the first Waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Yue told them as she and Katara gazed out at moon.

Aang had his head low resting on his arms while Gohan was facing away from the moon.

"I always noticed my Waterbending is stronger at night." Katara commented.

"Our power comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance." Yue told them.

Aang's face lit up into a cheeky grin. "Spirits." He said while suddenly standing." Maybe I can find them and get their help." He suggested.

"How can you do that?" Yue asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. He can talk to them." Katara said. Sounding more cheerful.

"Maybe they can give you the wisdom to win this battle." Yue said.

"Or maybe they'll unleash an awesome spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" He exclaimed. Sounding a little too enthusiastic.

He was met with blank stares as a reply.

"Or wisdom. That's good too." He leaned against the ledge.

"The only problem is," Katara started while looking to Aang." Last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you gonna get there this time?" She asked.

"I have an idea. Follow me." She ordered as she began walking away.

* * *

While this was happening, Sokka had been kicked off the super secret mission for attacking the chiefs future son-in- law.

But Chief Arnook had an ulterior motive for doing so. He wanted Sokka to protect his daughter. A job that Sokka readily accepted.

* * *

Yue took them to an area where only very few have been: the center of all Spiritual Energy.

Gohan looked at a strange wooden door that was round. Making a person who would want to enter crouch. He could feel a weird energy behind the door as Yue stood by it.

"So is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked as he went to the door.

Yue chuckled lightly before responding," No, you'll have to get there on your own." She told him. "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." She said as she opened the door.

Aang entered. Followed by Katara, Gohan, and finally Yue. The half-Saiyan's eyes widened upon entering.

Inside, between two mountains of ice, a small mound of land in a small bed of water was covered in grass with two trees, a shrine, and a small pond in the middle with two fish in it.

_'How bizarre_.' Gohan thought.' _It's so warm in here.'_

He looked back at the palace and couldn't believe the sharp contrast in temperature.

He followed Katara and Yue to the small land and saw Aang rolling around in the grass.

"I never thought I'd miss grass so much." Aang commented.

"How is it so warm here?" Katara asked Yue.

"This place is the center of all spiritual energy." She answered.

In the pond, Momo tried fishing for one if the fish. Earning glares from both Water Tribe girls.

"You're right Yue. I can feel something. It so… tranquil." He said calmly as he sat and crossed his legs in a meditative position with his fist together by his knuckles.

Gohan also felt serene. No doubt an effect from being in this spiritually tuned area.

A few minutes passed and Gohan wondered if Aang had passed into the spirit world. It sure seemed like he did with the way he was so still and quite.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked not at all quietly.

"He's meditating." Katara answered in the same loud tone of voice. "Trying to cross over into the spirit world. It takes all his concentration." She explained.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Yue asked.

"How about some quite!?" Aang suddenly snapped. Having lost his concentration as soon as Yue first asked her question. He turned to them with a irritated expression. "Come on guys, I can hear every word you're saying." He half-shouted at them.

Gohan simply shrugged and closed his eyes. Not interested in watching Aang meditate. He began his tune his senses in on the Fire Nation soldiers to keep tabs on them.

A few seconds later, he heard Yue gasp and he felt Aang's power spike as he snapped his eyes open in alarm; only to see Aang's tattoos glowing white while he was still in the Avatar state.

_'What the…?_' He began to question until he recalled what Katara told him about Aang's Avatar State.'_ So this is it.' _He thought as Katara explained what was happening to Yue.

"He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his only way back to the physical world." Katara finished.

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue suggested nervously as she made to move forward.

"No." Katara stopped her." He's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." She said. She was going to add on that Gohan was there too but a voice spoke from the side of her.

"Well… aren't you a big girl now." Zuko mocked.

"No." Katara gasped as she and Gohan turned to the Fire Nation Prince.

"Yes." Zuko replied in a creepy tone. Seemingly not noticing Gohan. "Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." He demanded.

Katara immediately got into her Waterbending stance as Yue hurried away.

"So, I'm guessing you're Zuko, right?" Gohan questioned. Making his presence known as he stood besides Katara. "I got this, Katara." He said confidently as he handed her his Power Pole and slipped into his stance.

Zuko only grunted as he kicked a fire blast at him before punching and kicking more.

But Gohan diminished the flames and fired his blue fire blast at Zuko.

"What?" Zuko gasped as he paused. That was a mistake he'd pay as he was knocked on his back by the flame.

Gohan pressed his advantage and fired two more fire blast before jumping and kicking two more fire blasts at the downed Prince.

Zuko barely had time to come to his senses as he rolled out of the way.

But that's what the half-Saiyan wanted him to do as he shuffled his feet on the grass. Sending a low wall of fire at Zuko's feet.

Knowing that he'd jump, Gohan hopped up and kicked downward a stream of fire from his left foot. Before he landed, he twisted one hundred and eighty degrees and kicked a fire blast out of his right foot before catching himself and springing to his feet besides Katara.

Zuko could block or dodge any of the blue flames and they downed him again. Though he had been Firebending for more time, he had less skill than the prodigy half-Saiyan that reminded him of his sister Azula.

Thinking quick, Katara quickly used Waterbending to trap him to the wall of the mountain with ice.

Exhausted from his failed attempt to fight Gohan, Zuko lost consciousness as his head hung limp.

"He wasn't much of a challenge." Gohan smiled at Katara as she gave him back his Power Pole.

"Well, none of us are Firebenders like you, nor were we trained properly at the time of our last encounters. I could've beat him right now too." She said.

"I bet." He replied happily as he folded his arms across his chest.  
He knew Katara was a great Waterbender and had confidence in her ability to defeat Zuko if need be.

He stared at Katara. He found her attractive and liked her. He didn't know how to comprehend the new emotions he felt. Sure, Vegeta had explained Saiyan mating to him but he wasn't sure how to handle them.

And Katara was more like a younger sister to him. She couldn't be his mate could she? 'Katara probably doesn't even like me like that.' He thought.' Wait, why am I worried about this right now? There's fad more important things to worry about. Like how I'm even going to get home.'

He hadn't given up hope that Bulma would find a way to retrieve him or the Eternal Dragon to get him.

Sighing, he figured he would deal with this all later.

"When do you think he'll return to his body?" He asked, curious.

"It took several hours last time." She answered.

Gohan nodded. 'What could take so long in there?' He wondered.

A few silent minutes passed." The moon sure is beautiful tonight." Katara said in awe.

Knowing he couldn't look up at the moon, Gohan said," I wouldn't know."

Katara raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" She asked, curious.

"I can't look up at the moon." He told her as he looked away. Showing that he didn't want to go any further in the conversation.

He hadn't looked at the full moon ever! Well, he did. But, he never remembered doing so. And that was nearly ten years ago.

Piccolo even destroyed the moon on earth. So he never actually seen it before when it as full. Only the reflection that time on Kyoshi island.

Katara made a mental note to ask him later.

* * *

They stood by for hours in a comforting silence as the night passed. Waiting for Aang to return to his body.

The sun began to rise and Gohan could sense the Fire Nation soldiers getting close.

"They're getting closer. It's starting." Gohan said as he turned to the exit of the spiritual land.

"Are you going to go?" Katara asked.

"I…" He didn't know what to do. He looked back at the seemingly unconscious Zuko. He couldn't leave her alone with him. What if he woke up?

Knowing what his dilemma was, Katara said,"Go, I can handle Zuko if he wakes up." She told him.

Nodding, Gohan replied,"Be safe."

He sped off towards the front line. He arrived at the front of the palace in time to see the first ship breach the outer wall.

He saw the Fire Nation soldiers charging in with their war cries and commence battle with the Water Tribe warriors.

He pulled out his Power Pole and began down the flight of stairs. Skipping two or more steps at a time.

Today, he was going to try and prevent as much death as possible.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but who's really worried about that?**

**I've decided to go about doing two-three chapters per episode. So if you have very thin patience, I apologize.**

**And to reply to some people worried about character bashing; I love all the characters of ATLA except Ozai. He wasn't really a good villain in my eyes.**

**And if I were going to bash on Aang, I'd have kept Gohan's metabolism high and have him eat Appa and Momo, and then destroy all the air temples while he makes out with Katara in his face. But not after having Gohan kill the Fire Lord.**

**But like I said, I won't be doing those things. But… I have thought about a fight between Ozai and Gohan.**

**And Zhao… I don't think it's out of Character for him to like Azula and wanting to court her. But, do you guys think Gohan would kill him for killing the fish after he found out Yue and the moon spirit were connected? It's just something I've been mulling over for the past hour.**

**Then there's also the possibility of Gohan going Oozaru next chapter. Who knows?**

**Tell me what you all think in your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Siege Ends

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The early morning sun shined bright in the sky as Gohan approached the front line with a quick, swift pace.

The defeater of Cell felt the star in the sky radiating power. Fueling him with more power.

He could see that Fire Nation had outnumbered the Water Tribe warriors with his sensing ability and could hear the sounds of gears grinding with the crushing of ice beneath heavy metal.

He arrived at the front line and saw the first fleet of soldiers marching towards them.

He tightened his grip on his Power Pole as he stared with determination. The Fire Nation Navy had breached the outer wall and was quickly reaching the inner wall to breach it.

It would take a while for them to reach it, but he was ready for when it happened.

While he was ready for the battle he was soon to engage in, Katara was not prepared for the Cheap-Shot the freshly awakened Zuko had dealt her and was helpless to stop the banished Prince from taking the defenseless Avatar.

Gohan had a nagging feeling telling him he shouldn't have left the young Water Tribe girl but he didn't have time to be bothered by it as he and several other Water Tribe warriors rushed forward at the Fire Nation soldiers that now breached the inner wall and was fast approaching them.

He locked his eyes on a Fire Nation soldier that was clearly eager for battle. He could tell by the devious grin on his face and the fire already appearing at his hand.

Thinking quick, he hit the hand with the butt of the pole before maneuvering around and striving the man on the head with the tip of the pole.

He didn't stop to check the extent of the damage he inflicted as he went on to the next soldier. But if he did stop to look, he would've saw that his Power Pole obliterated the helmet and fractured the man's skull. Leaving him unconscious and gushing blood.

Even though his goal wasn't to kill them, he didn't compensate for their physical weakness to his far above average strength when attacking them.

The difference between their energy levels suggested that he didn't have to pull any punches. So his blows dealt more damage than what he intended them to. Luckily, they were wearing armor.

He didn't notice the immense pain he was causing until he watched a dozen men back away in fear and surround him.

He saw their trembling hands and shaky stances as their eyes looked past him at their fallen comrades.

He spared a quick glance back and saw some of the injured, crying soldiers spilling crimson blood onto the white ground.

Reaching out with his senses, he could tell that none of them were dead. Fatally injured? Maybe. He didn't get that well of a look at them.

Finding some nerve, one of the soldiers that surrounded him, ignited a flame in his palm. Prompting the others to follow his lead. They had strength in numbers. Surely over a dozen Firebenders could overpower a Water Tribe runt.

Gohan stared as the first one to ignite a flame made the subtle movement that suggested he was about to attack and created a ball of fire in time to save himself from their attacks.

Their eyes widened in alarm when they saw the blue fire. Though none of them actually met or even seen the Princess, they knew she was the only one to possess the ability to conjure up that color fire.

Now fearing for their lives, they all ran away towards their boat.

As they fled, what Gohan could only describe as a rhino with a man on it charged at him with the rider already punching flames at him.

He ducked under the blasts and seemingly opened himself up to be stomped by the rhino but he surprised the rider by kicking up and sending the beast on it's back. Knocking the rider off in the process.

Satisfied with this, Gohan wasted no time on finding and dispatching of as many solders as possible.

This continued for hours and Gohan hadn't yet felt the effects of not having food and water for over a day because the adrenaline he had right now wouldn't allow him to succumb to the hunger or thirst.

He had been sure to ease up on his blows that he dealt with his Power Pole and strategically only hit pressure points and weak spots of the human body.

If there was ever a time he was actually glad he studied the human anatomy, now would be it.

During the day, he had picked up the slack from most of the Waterbenders and kept the soldiers from entering the city.

But the sun soon began to fall and he was losing more and more power as the moon began to rise. Even though he used his Firebending sparingly. He was sure that if he used it every chance he got, he would've been too tired to even stand.

Soon, he discovered that the Waterbenders were picking up his slack! But, not all of it because someone managed to sneak past them.

He continued his restless defense of the city as the Fire Nation troops seemingly endlessly arrived.

When things were looking up and he thought they would win, disaster struck!

The light the moon shined turned from its natural hue to a deep red color. Causing the Waterbenders to lose control of the water they were bending and suddenly become defenseless.

And to make the situation worst, Gohan looked up at the sky in hopes to find the problem. But he forgot one thing; the moon was full that night!

He looked at the full moon and felt something in him snap and it was as if his mind was suddenly being washed over by a cloud of primal rage.

He didn't have any coherent thoughts as as his eyes started to glow blood red and his heart started to thud loudly. Catching the attention of everyone nearby.

His body went stiff and began to twitch as his tail ripped a hole in his pants as he started rapidly growing hair.

"What in the world!? Someone randomly shouted as Gohan began to grow in size.

Above, the gaang flew over to the oasis. Not knowing what was happening.

Gohan's muscles started to bulge and the string on the sheath for his Power Pole snapped just like his clothes begin to tear and fall apart. He dropped the Power Pole as his body continued to glow.

Soon, everyone watched the scary transformation until it was complete! Revealing a giant ape!

"GGRROOAARR!" The mighty Oozaru roared as it stamped it's foot down and created a small crater under the pressure.

* * *

"I am a legend now!" The Admiral declared. "The Fire Nation will now for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon-"  
"GGRROOAARR!" He was cut off by a monstrous sound.

But he shrugged it off as the Water Tribe trying to scare him.

At the same time, Aang, Katara, and Sokka landed and were also surprised by this. Yue and a hog-tied Zuko were left in the saddle and the latter woke up with a start upon hearing the sound.

* * *

The Oozaru Gohan felt several little stings hit his leg and looked down at Fire Nation soldiers that attacked out of fear because they were too afraid to turn and run.

In agitation, he raised his foot and brought it down on the group of Firebenders. Effectively stopping them as well as killing them.

_Blaff! Blaff! Blaff!_

He was hit by three blasts and looked out to the ocean and saw more blasts coming at him from the ships that were there.

He raised his huge hand and the blast hit it. Failing to do any damage on impact.

Opening his huge mouth, a wide stream of blue fire jetted towards the front row of ships.

He closed his mouth and looked at the devastation it caused. Unsatisfied with the result, he pounded hard on his chest before shooting more fire out of his mouth.

This time, the result did seem to satisfy him as he looked up and let out booming growl. However, one Ship survived the initial blast and it was close to the outer wall. It was amazing that it wasn't destroyed.

But, just as sudden as the moon went red, it completely left the sky all together.

The Oozaru jerked forward as it began to salivate as it started to regress back to it's normal form.

Gohan shrunk down to his normal form and fell down on his face. Naked.

Fire Nation soldiers found confidence in this and began to march forward again. It began to look like a victory for them again.

* * *

Gohan was out for the count and the Waterbenders were done for as well.

And when things began to look grim, a faint glow from behind the palace started to glow blue and the glow grew and took the form of a fish with arms and legs. The Ocean Spirit! It went all around; traveling through the water and taking out Fire Nation soldiers.

It was able to distinguish friend from foe because Water Tribesman bowed deeply in respect. Gohan's prone form was interpreted as friend.

The water spirit continued to the very edge of the Water Tribe and doused the flames that were on the Fire Navy ships and pushed the melted metal wreckage out to sea. There were no survivors.

As this was happening, Yue gave her life to the moon spirit. Thus, causing the moon to return to its original glory.

Relaxing, Avatar Aang fell out of the Avatar state and the ocean spirit retreated back to the spirit oasis. But not before stopping to take Zhao and drown him.

Zuko reached out with his hand to try and save Zhao. And, surprisingly, Zhao grabbed it. He had unfinished business with a certain spiky-haired child.

Zuko, then he met up with his uncle and fled the Northern Water Tribe on drift wood.

Zhao somehow also managed to escape on a separate piece of drift wood. But the only thing keeping him determined was the desire to kill two brats.

Zuko had squashed his pride by helping him and he wanted to kill Gohan so he could have the Princess. Both of them were on his wanted list. But he also couldn't believe he accepted help from the banished Prince. It sickened him.

* * *

The battle was over and there were very few Water Tribe casualties. Thanks to one Son Gohan. Speaking of the half-Saiyan, he was taken to the healer Yugoda to see if anything had happened to him by a random warrior.

She told the man who brought him there that there was nothing wrong with him and that he just needed rest.

"He's not an ordinary boy." The man told her while examining his tail.

"You are correct. He is clearly not normal." Yugoda told him.

"The word is… this boy's a spirit." He said cryptically. "That he was sent by the spirits to help tip the scales in the war." He continued. "And that is why his Firebending is blue. To symbolize his goodness." He finished.

"I don't doubt the possibility." Yugoda said.

"I'll go tell his friends not to worry about him." The man said as he dashed out of the room, feeling useful.

* * *

Katara and Aang, after a few moments of silently mourning Yue, went off in search for Gohan while Sokka went to break the bad news to Arnook.

"Where do you think he is?" Aang asked while searching high and low.

"I don't know, but I'm worried." Katara said with uneasiness evident in her voice. They all heard those monstrous growls earlier and right now, her brain was working against her hopes; coming up with bizarre scenarios in which Gohan was eaten by some sort of creature.

"Hey!" A man grabbed their attention as he came jogging up to them. "Your friend, the spirit boy; he's ok." He told them.

Katara had a very relieved look on her face as she visibly relaxed. "Thank the spir - wait! What'd you just call him?" She questioned.

"Didn't you know? That boy is a spirit." The man said. "Didn't you all see his attack on the Fire Nation?" He questioned. Grabbing the attention of several nearby men.

"Yeah, your friend turned into a huge monkey and destroyed the Fire Nation." A young man from the side shouted.

Katara and Aang looked at the mean as if the had grown a spider-snake out of their faces. It was clear that they didn't believe them.

Master Paku, who had also been nearby and witnessed the attack came forward. "Pupils, it's true. The spirits are definitely on our side." He said with a serious face before it turned into a smile.

"Where's Gohan now?" Katara asked the first man.

"He's resting in Yugoda's med room. He's out cold. I suggest you all go rest for the night too. Then go and visit your friend." He answered.

The two of three reluctantly left to their apartment for the night. They were surprisingly tired because they slept long and hard for nearly ten hours.

When they woke up, they, Sokka and Momo, made their way over to see Gohan. On the way, they heard tales of the night before and couldn't believe some of the stuff being told.

'Really? A golden giant monkey turned into a monkey man with red fur and destroyed the Fire Nation Navy? Yeah right.' Sokka scoffed mentally.

When they entered the hut, they saw Gohan stretching. Doing his normal morning routine. He didn't have a scratch on him. It would hard to believe that he went into battle.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys." He greeted them happily upon seeing them.

Katara hugged him. Glad to see that he was ok. He gave her quite the scare the night before.

"How you feeling, buddy?" Sokka asked as he wrist bumped the younger boy when he finished hugging Katara.

"Feeling great." Gohan answered.

"That's good to hear." Aang said. "We heard that you fought in the front line of the battle." He said with a small hint of admiration in his voice.

"Yeah, we also heard you turned into some sort of giant monkey." Sokka said.

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed as his eyes widened in horror. Did he really transform last night? Oh blast it all. He couldn't remember. He only remembered falling asleep and waking up with clothes laid out for him.

"Why do you sound so alarmed?" Katara asked. "You wiped out the entire Fire Navy." She told him.

'I can't believe it. How could I be so stupid!' He mentally beat himself up. 'I could've killed everyone.' He thought as he tried hard not to look sad.

"Did I hurt anyone?" He asked with his head hung in shame.

"Well…" Sokka drew it out. "Only those Fire Nation jerks." He said as he patted Gohan on the back.

"I see." Gohan sighed.

"So is it true?" Katara suddenly asked. "Are you a spirit?" She questioned.

He had told her he was from a different world and she assumed it was the spirit world. But he had never confirmed that.

"I'll explain later." He told her as he began walking out of the room. "I need time to think." He said as he left.

They respected his privacy and let him leave. He sure was acting a little strange.

He immediately darted to the animal stables and dropped to his knees as he began punching the ground as hard and as fast as he could.

He transformed into an Oozaru and could've killed everyone. And it would've been all his fault. His knuckles began to bleed and he still kept going.

He didn't stop until he started crying angry tears. He had been so close to losing them all. So close.

He sighed as he sat on his rear and looked down between his feet with his arms resting on his knees.

'I can't ever look up at the full moon again.' He thought as his tail snaked into his field of vision.

He could've trained to control the monstrous form of the Oozaru, but there were no places he could safely train.

He'd figure out what to do later. Right now, he needed time to himself.

* * *

At the Capitol of the Fire Nation, in the palace, Fire Lord Ozai sat in his throne room with his daughter, Azula, seated bowing in front of him.

"Iroh is a traitor, Zuko is a failure." He started. "I have a task for you." He told her.

She looked up at him with determined, fiery eyes.

"You will capture the Avatar, and someone else." He said.

She silently waited for him to continue.

"There is a boy. He's traveling with the Avatar." He said.

"Father, if I may ask; what is special about him?" She inquired.

"He's a Firebender that can create blue fire." He told her and watched slightly amused as her expression fell. He knew she prided herself on being the only Firebender that could bend blue fire.

She wanted to deny his claim. To say it wasn't true. But she was also intrigued by this so she decided not to say anything.

"He's your age with black eyes and is a little taller than you. Your goal is to capture - not to kill - him at any cost. Use all your resources." He told her.

"As you wish, father. But-" he cut her reply off with a hand gesture.

"If he's with the Avatar, he's probably not going to take kind to you. But you mustn't take his lack of understanding of our culture to heart because he won't know who you are or what you are." He told her. "You are dismissed." He told her. Leaving her with more questions.

Without any delay, Azula left with her chin up high. She was annoyed and excited about the prospect of meeting another Firebender that could make blue fire.

But she also felt something odd. Like she had some sort of connection with whoever was out there. It wasn't like a family connection but it was just as strong.

She didn't like it one bit. She'd have to wait and find out if the stupid feeling went away or not.

* * *

_"Did you see that?" Barkarot grinned with pride as he watched his descendent defeat the Prince with ease._

_He was allowed back to view the way things turned out with Lord Whis and Agni._

_"That's my boy." He clapped silently._

_"Barkarot, please, pray tell, why are you here?" Agni asked impatiently._

_"To watch my descendent." The Super Saiyan God said simply._

_"Do you really have to comment on the fight?" Agni demanded._

_"I think you're just upset that he mopped the floor with your descendent. So much for being Royal." Barkarot laughed._

_Agni was ready to explode and unleash hellish hate on the Super Saiyan God._

_"Silence." Whis stopped Barkarot's laughter and Agni's anger with a simple word as he stared down at the scene beneath him. "Barkarot, I allowed you to return because he is your family and because you are a God. But, I'll send you back in an instant if you do not behave." He warned._

_Agni smirked at the sudden paleness that overtook the Saiyan's face._

_"Sorry, honorable God." Barkarot bowed in apology._

_"Just don't let it happen again." Whis said as they all three turned their attention back to the living world._

_Time passed and they watched as Gohan went to work fighting against the Fire Nation soldiers. Barkarot beaming with pride the entire time._

_"Now he's fighting my people." Agni complained. He wanted the boy to burn the other people. Not his people._

_"That's because he's a kind spirit. He does the right thing only." Barkarot told him._

_"What's this?" Agni questioned as the moon's light started to turn red._

_"Whoa! He's an Oozaru!" Barkarot exclaimed. "It thought you said he didn't have his Saiyan powers." He said with a slight smile._

_"He just can't use Ki. It's far more destructive than fire." Whis explained._

_"Does this mean he can transform into a Super Saiyan?" Barkarot asked with hope._

_"Yes. If he knew he could." Whis said._

_"But when we saw inside his head, his Super Saiyan Two form was trapped inside of him." Barkarot said._

_"That's his full power locked inside of him. Even if he was to transform into a Super Saiyan Two, he wouldn't be that powerful. His comrade back home named Yamcha would be able to take him. But, he would be the most powerful one here on this earth." Whis explained._

_Agni felt like he had been duped. His anger exploded and he turned into a white hot flame as he pointed at the God of Creation._

_"You tricked me!" He seethed. "You said that brat wouldn't be able to access that power." He accused._

_"What's it matter to you? So what if the kid is powerful? You're acting like he just killed your people." Barkarot pointed down at the scene just in time for them to see Gohan stomp on a group of Firebenders._

_…_

_…_

_"*sigh* he just killed you people." Barkarot said._

_"This is why he shouldn't have any of those Saiyan powers." Agni glared down at the boy as if he was going to will him to combust._

_"He might not be in control this time, but I'm sure it'll never happen again." Barkarot assured them._

_"Are you really allowing this to happen? My people are being killed." Agni complained to Whis even though he really didn't care. There were meant to be casualties in wars. But this was absurd._

_"In due time." Whis told him. "I'm sure this will all work out for the best." He said._

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I read up on some facts about Agni to try and get a better grasp of his character. It was too boring so I took my nieces and nephews to the movies.**

**Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fong's plan

A day passed since the Siege of the North. A day since Gohan went ape and a day since Yue died. Gohan didn't really take it well. He blamed himself at first for not actually stopping Zhao from entering the city. But, he didn't let it get to him. Blaming himself wouldn't do anything but hurt himself.

What did get to him was the fact that he transformed into a Oozaru and could've killed everyone.

Now, on a boat adrift at sea, the Gang of Four were ready to depart on Appa to the Earth Kingdom so Aang could learn Earthbending.

Gohan stood off to the side with a smile on his face as Paku handed gifts to Aang and Katara.

Katara received a necklace that contained water from the Spirit Oasis and Aang got a Waterbending scroll to help him master the element.

"Gohan." Paku, surprisingly, called him over.

Walking over with slight anticipation for what Paku had for him, Gohan patiently stood by.

"I believe you lost this." The master Waterbender said as he pulled Gohan's Power Pole out of the bag.

Gohan's eyes widened as he was handed the magical pole. He had thought he lost it in the battle.

"Thank you." He said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You're welcome." Paku nodded at him as he hopped onto Appa.

"Sokka nevertheless, the Avatar is ready. I'm sure he is capable of dishing out just as much, if not, more damage than you. He's ready to defeat the Fire Lord now!" Fong bellowed.

"But, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state." Sokka pointed out.

"See, it's this special state where-"

"I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you're able to summon unbelievable power." Fong said as he walked over to a map of the world. "Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we reach their shores." He told them. "But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we can cut a swath straight through to the Fire Nation Capitol." He said while demonstrating with his finger on the board map of the world.

"Right do you have any sisters or brothers?" Katara suddenly asked.

Gohan paused. "Yeah, I had a little brother named Goten." He answered.

"Oh, I didn't know he passed." Katara said. Noticing the usage of the word 'had'.

"No, we're separated. Goten's still alive." He told her. 'I hope.' He added mentally. With the threats that randomly popped up in his world, who knew what could've transpired while he was here.

"Oh" Katara would've finished her question if Aang didn't come in looking sad.

He trudged over to his bed and sat down. "I told the General I'd help him." He announced lowly. "By going into the Avatar state."

"Aang, no." Katara said. "This is not the right way." She told him.

"Why not?" Sokka asked distantly from his bed.

"There's right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline." She said.

"Katara's right, Aang. You just can't let Fong pressure you into this." Gohan told the Avatar. "Casualties are apart of war. Those soldiers know what's at stake, yet, they still do their job." He said.

"Yeah, you're right, Gohan. But, he could also just glow-it-up and stop that Fire Lord." Sokka said while looking over at them.

"If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow-it-up." She said exasperatedly while walking towards the exit of the room. Unable to be around them any longer.

"Katara, wait." Aang stopped her. "I'm just being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way." He said.

But she didn't hear it because she was gone already. He hung his head in shame.

"She'll come around." Gohan told him. "She believes you're making the wrong choice. And you are." Gohan said.

And with that, the night passed surprisingly quick. Katara didn't come back until later but still managed to get fully rested.

The next morning, General Fong, Sokka, and an old ceremony head tried to help Aang get into the Avatar state. The last of the three attempts ended with them being covered in mud.

Gohan went off to train on his own for the remainder of the day. General Fong provided a nice open area for him to practice his Firebending in peace.

He went through the katas taught to him by Jeong Jeong, and later went through his own modified Turtle-Style katas he came up with.

When the day was finished, he went to sleep earlier than the others. Aang was going to try even more ways to induce the Avatar State the next day but he couldn't care less at the moment. He still thought it was the wrong way to go about it.

He actually wore himself out pretty well because he actually slept longer than the others.

Sokka and Aang went off to tell General Fong that Aang felt like it was a mistake to try and bring out the Avatar State. A realization Aang came to in the middle of the night.

Katara sat in the room with Momo and he just slept. That was until he was jolted awake by a tremor.

"Wonder what crazy plan they came up with now." Katara said.

Gohan sensed danger and quickly rushed out the door before running down the hall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, chasing after him.

He ran out to the balcony over looking the courtyard and saw Sokka being held by two Earth Kingdom soldiers.

He ran over and side-kicked one of them and Sokka punched the other.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"General Fong is trying to force Aang into the Avatar State." Sokka told him.

They then started down a flight of stairs that led to the court where things were getting hectic.

Katara was running down the other set on the opposite side of the balcony.

Reaching the bottom, Sokka explained the situation to Katara while Gohan charged into the fray.

He knocked out two soldiers before Fong said:

"Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't."

The soldiers all directed their readied stone slates at the Water Tribe girl.

Gohan turned and saw Katara get sucked a little into the ground.

Katara reacted by whipping water towards the delusional General but he responded by shifting sand up and engulfing the water and turning it into sand.

Then, he contorted the earth beneath her and started making her sink into the ground.

"Ugh, I can't move!" She exclaimed.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang shouted as he leapt and sent a powerful gust of wind at Fong.

Gohan also sent a thin, precise stream of fire at the General. He knew it wouldn't work so he jumped high into the air before landing behind the distracted General.

He snaked his arm around his neck and forced him to his knees. Pointing his index and middle fingers to Fong's temple, he spoke:

"Let her go." He demanded.

Fong tried to escape but Gohan only tightened his grip around his throat.

"Don't try anything." Gohan said.

Aang and Sokka walked

After several tense moments of Fong debating whether or not the Firebender would kill him or not, he realized the the boy was a Fire Nation spirit and that he probably would kill him.

Relenting, he freed Katara. He stood their with a defeated face. He was so close to seeing if this would've made Aang enter the Avatar State.

Satisfied, Gohan knocked Fong out with a swift blow to the skull. He let him fall to the ground in a comically, unceremoniously fashion.

"Anybody here got a problem with that?" Sokka asked as he walked up next to Gohan.

The soldiers all shook their heads 'no'. Why would they have a problem with that? Why would they want to fight the Avatar and a Fire Nation spirit boy?

"Do you still need an escort to Omashu?" A soldier in a group of three asked with bowed heads.

"No, we'll manage on our own. Thanks for asking." Gohan said.

The group of for, with Momo, flew away on Appa a little later after that.

Gohan sat in the saddle on their way to Omashu and silently hoped things wouldn't get crazier than what just happened.

All while the feeling he was experiencing only got stronger.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Simple? Yes. Worth the wait? I don't know. Let me know in your reviews and I'll try to put the next chapter up faster next time.**

**Let me explain that there will not be Super Saiyan 4 Gohan in this story. I simply referenced it in the last chapter. I'm sorry if you were confused.**

**I was asked about Chakra, and which one Gohan would have. I don't know much about them and help would be really appreciated.**


End file.
